Porque te amo
by Pilsuk
Summary: Si el sacrificio por el ser que amas el de alejarte para que cumpla su sueño y sea feliz, ¿Dónde queda espacio para el corazón?. ¡Cap.8!
1. Vete

**-¡Ranma! **

Detuvo sus katas para erguirse y mirar a la entrada del dojo.

Ahí, se encontraba Akane con su vestido amarillo preferido sucio y maltratado, su mejilla derecha enseñaba un corte y su antebrazo izquierdo traía sujeto una venda. Parecía molesta, también dolida ...lo supo él porque además se fijó en sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y también en la voz ronca con que pronunció su nombre.

-**¡Akane! -** y corrió a donde ella alarmado.

**-¡No te acerques! **

El silencio siguiente fue sepulcral. Ranma quedó a medio camino, entre sorprendido y desconcertado hasta que reaccionó enfadado y le rebatió rabioso:

**-¡Qué demonios te ocurre, niña boba! ¡Mira como vienes, no es momento para tus berrinches!** - y avanzó un par de pasos, y ella volvió a gritar.

-**¡Dije que... dije que no te me acercaras! **

Abrió un poco más sus ojos y retrocedió un paso.

Akane lloraba sin emitir sonido alguno que lo revelara, y sin embargo no escondía su rostro de él.

Se quedó mirándola desde su posición, sin moverse, pero observándola fijamente queriendo adivinar los motivos detrás del comportamiento de su prometida.

-**¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encontraste con Shampoo o con Kodachi?** -inquirió con voz firme.

Se le ensombreció el rostro.

**-Ranma...Ya decídete, ¿Quieres?**

Pestañeó un par de veces desconcertado.

**-¿Que me decida?**

**-Sí, decídete de una vez por una prometida. Sólo así las muy bobas me dejarán en paz de una vez**- y dio un golpe a la pared con rabia y que provocó que pequeños trozos de madera se desprendieran inevitablemente.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó a paso lento, seguramente sus piernas le dolían... y no le importó empaparse de lluvia.

Se detuvo a medio camino, y se dio la vuelta para encontrase frente a sí a una seria pelirroja de mirar preocupado. Siempre lo había pensado, pero a Ranma siendo chica las emociones le afloraban de un modo natural, parecía que inconscientemente se permitía el expresarse con mayor libertad, y por ello, es que a base de la misma inconsciencia le sonreía de un modo distinto.

**-Akane...**- se calló y sustituyó la sonrisa para morderse el labio inferior con urgencia-**Akane... yo...es que...**

Akane también le sonrió, y agradeció a la lluvia por disimular sus lágrimas.

**-No han sido muchos nuestros momentos agradables** -dijo y desvió la mirada a otro punto- **Son contados con los dedos una mano. Solemos discutir a menudo y pocas veces conseguimos entendernos-** volvió la mirada a la pelirroja, que oía atentamente sin atreverse a interrumpirla. La observaba con seriedad, y tal vez, si Akane se hubiera fijado mejor, hubiera captado además cierto deje de angustia escondido en su mirar azul **- Y-Yo... yo te quiero mucho, Ranma, y en verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí todo este tiempo. Te estoy muy, pero muy agradecida. Sin embargo, yo...** -hizo una pausa y agregó- **...sé que tú te convertirás en un gran artista marcial, respetado por todos y que cumplirás tu sueño, Ranma, pero yo... yo...**

**-Entiendo** - murmuró la pelirroja, queriendo salvar su dignidad y su orgullo, es que sonrió enseñando sus dientes - **Es obvio que cumpliré mis sueños, Akane. Es un hecho que me convertiré en un artista marcial de fama mundial, ya verás. A-Ahora mejor entra a casa que puedes enfermar, y dile a Kasumi que cure tus heridas, se pueden infectar, Akane. El corte que tienes en la cara se ve muy grande y tu cuerpo... tu cuerpo en general se ve dañado, por favor ve a descansar-** de a poco pronunciaba la oración la sonrisa fue haciéndose más pequeña.

**-Entonces...**- comenzó a hablar ella con cierta cautela**- ...Te convertirás en el mejor artista marcial con reconocimiento mundial,¿no? Es decir, que tú...**

La pelirroja volvió a adquirir cierto ánimo en su timbre de voz.

**-Sí, Akane. Ya lo había decidido de antes, pero me iré a Estados Unidos. Aprovecharé esta oportunidad. No todos los días un par de norteamericanos millonarios te ven pelear y te ofrecen una oportunidad como esta. Simplemente no la puedo dejar pasar jeje -**y se rascó la nuca con simpatía- **ya, pero bueno Akane tu sí que eres masoquista ¿no? . Ve a dentro.**

Akane asintió y le dio la espalda para avanzar un par de pasos y girarse hacia él de nuevo.

-**¿y tú? **

**-Entrenaré un poco más** - le dijo, e hizo un ademán con la mano para que siguiera su camino.

Apenas su prometida desapareció por completo de su vista, la pelirroja agachó el rostro y como si llevara consigo una enorme carga sobre sus hombros flexionó sus rodillas, y se dejó caer sobre la tierra húmeda. Dirigió el rostro al cielo y permitió que la lluvia empapara su rostro y mezclara sus gotas con sus lágrimas propias, y murmuró:

**-Si me hubieras dicho que sí, hubiera renunciado a ese tonto viaje y me hubiera quedado aquí contigo...boba.**

****Continuará...

* * *

****Comentarios, críticas y todo eso, serán bien recibidos n_n


	2. Orígenes

Cada movimiento y palabra expuesta con distinguida y manipulada elegancia.

Esa mujer era importante y él lo sabía, pero ya bastante experiencia tenía para tratar a las mujeres y ella no representaba inconveniente alguno. Ya podía adivinar el final de esa velada, así como la celebración de la noche siguiente por la firma obtenida.

Y él, Ranma Saotome, era artista marcial de fama mundial, con cuarenta y ocho copas y medallas, cuya carrera estaba sujeta a cierta agencia que le proporcionó las herramientas para que emergiera en el mundo de la fama y las artes marciales sin mucho esfuerzo.

La agencia le costeaba los viajes, las habitaciones en hoteles lujosos, y a cambio él debía utilizar su rostro para promocionar cuánto producto le pusieran en frente, ya sea en propagandas publicitarias o en comerciales televisivos, representando a su agencia en torneos de gran escala y asistiendo a los programas y entrevistas, al menos eso le exigía el contrato.

Se había convertido en un artista marcial invicto, ya todo el mundo sabía que no había sido derrotado una sola vez. Y no sólo eso, resultaba además que su atractivo le había resultado atrayente a tantas celebridades, que las revistas generalmente llevaban su nombre y rostro en la portada con un título similar cada vez.

Estaba en la cima. Todos lo sabían. Era un hombre codiciado por las mujeres, envidiado, admirado por muchos y el centro de los medios de televisión.

Por eso, aquella noche en aquel restaurante lujoso, sabía que obtendría lo que quisiera en aquella cita porque era él quién establecía los límites, quién adivinaba los movimientos de su acompañante y sus respuestas, así como adivinaba que se moría porque se la llevase a algún motel e hicieran el amor. Todo esto lo sabía, lo intuía con certeza y le ofrecía confianza y ¿por qué no? cierta comodidad.

Le sonreía coqueta, y cogiendo los palillos con sus dedos finos de uñas postizas y anillos de oro, comentó:

**-Veo que lo que leí en la revista "Imagen" tiene toda la razón** - pronunció la americana de ojos claros y rubia cabellera ondulada, de pestañas largas y rubor artificial.

Ranma levantó la copa de vino y le dedicó una sonrisa beatifica, entrecerrando la mirada, le preguntó en un perfecto inglés:

-**¿A sí?... ¿Y qué decía en la revista?**

La americana volvió a soltar los palillos, se encogió de hombros y mirándolo fijamente, apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo los dedos sus manos, para apoyar encima su rostro sonriente en un gesto de extrema coquetería.

-**Que tienes "algo".**

Ranma frunció levemente el ceño y rió guturalmente unos segundos, para luego preguntarle aún conservando su sonrisa:

**-¿Algo? **

**-Sí, tienes "algo"** - reafirmó la mujer riendo suavemente-** quizás en tus ojos grises, o en la forma en que expresas, ¡Qué se yo! ...sólo tienes algo que hace que las mujeres se sientan atraídas hacia ti-** Ranma amplió su sonrisa y bebió un sorbo de vino sin despegar la mirada de ella, quién agrego-** No por nada la prensa siempre anda tras de tus relaciones. Es algo que siempre da que hablar y que los está volviendo ricos, ¿sabes?**

Ranma soltó una carcajada animada, y se acomodó mejor. Ella continuó con una sonrisa ahora extraña:

**-Ya se ha perdido la cuenta de con cuántas mujeres te han pillado.**

Todavía sosteniendo la copa de vino, entornó los ojos y le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-**Por favor, no pienses así de mí, Madde. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber que lo se publica en las revistas no es siempre verdad** - hizo una pausa, y agregó-** Aunque... -**rió levemente y ella también lo hizo, entonces aprovechó- **¿Sabes? Creo que este lugar es un poco aburrido**- y echó un vistazo al resto de restaurante, y como pensó, varias miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos. Volvió a mirar a su acompañante y descubrió en ella cierto brillo en la mirada.

Sonrió simplemente, y ella en respuesta, le devolvió la sonrisa...

* * *

A la noche siguiente, efectivamente estaba celebrando. Había conseguido la firma y la agencia estaba satisfecha con él.

Durante toda la velada numerosas mujeres se le habían insinuado, pero él había preferido ignorarlas a todas.

La americana de la noche anterior resultó insaciable, parecía igual de acostumbrada a tener una vida sexual activa que él y también dominaba tantos trucos como él mismo. No sabía con exactitud cuánto había dormido, pero sí podía asegurar que no habían sido más de cuatro horas. No podía negar que había sido divertido, muy divertido, pero había decidido que esa noche al menos dormiría lo necesario.

Estaba sentado frente a la barra, al medio de sus amistades quiénes reían y bromeaban entre sí, y él, por mera simpatía obligatoria, reía también.

Siempre prestaban atención a lo que él decía, siempre pendientes a donde se dirigía, qué comía y qué bebía. Literalmente parecía que el mundo girase a su alrededor, y lo cierto es que a él ya le empezaba a incomodar.

Llevo el vaso de licor a sus labios y bebió su contenido de un trago.

En ese momento una palma se posó sobre su hombro, llamando su atención. Él vio de reojo la mano delgada decorada por anillos. Suspiró con desgana y se dio vuelta para encarar a la nueva mujer...

Se encontró con una mujer esbelta de ojos castaños, melena del mismo color. Traía una sonrisa y parecía segura, muy segura de sí.

**-Disculpa, pero estoy ocupado en estos momentos** - le dijo él en un tono suave que quiso ser cortés y le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda, antes de volver a girar sobre su asiento dándole la espalda.

Uno de los hombres silbó y dijo: **Wow, tú sí que eres popular, ¡Eh, Saotome?! Qué envidia me das**.

Ranma iba a contestar cuando la voz de la mujer se le adelantó:

**-¿Me vas a decir que no me reconoces, Ranma?**

Frunció el ceño, y volvió a encarar a la mujer que ya no sonreía, parecía ahora más bien ofendida.

-**Disculpa... ¿Te conozco?** - pronunció, confundido. Ahora que la miraba mejor, sí hallaba en ella cierto aire familiar, pero su memoria parecía indispuesta a asociar a esa mujer con sus recuerdos pasados.

**-¡Vaya, Saotome! ...Vivimos años bajo el mismo techo y ahora, que vistes bien, tienes fama y fortuna, parece que se subieron los humos a la cabeza... Lo suficiente para olvidar de donde provienes** - contestó ella, serena e indiferente, antes de beber un poco del vaso cuadrado sostenido en su mano derecha.

"Vivimos años bajo el mismo techo"; la frase caló hondo, y entonces supo reconocer en ella a la adolescente ambiciosa y calculadora que formó parte de su vida hace tiempo...

-**Nabiki** - pronunció sorprendido y en un tono inseguro, como queriendo equivocarse.

Ella le sonrió y asintió.

-**Tanto tiempo, cuñadito** -no le dio tiempo para contestar, y añadió- **Apenas supe que el "gran Ranma Saotome" estaba aquí quise venir a saludar. **

Vio cómo ella ladeó la mirada y parecía divertida con lo que veía. Por instinto, Ranma se fijó también y notó cómo sus compañeros cuchicheaban entre sí... al parecer el "Vivimos años bajo el mismo techo", también había calado hondo en ellos.

Apretó sus labios y volvió a mirar a la divertida que volvía a beber de su vaso con tranquilidad hasta vaciar su contenido.

**-Debemos salir afuera-** sentenció. Le quitó de la mano el vaso vacío vacío y lo dejó encima de la barra junto al de él.

Seguidamente, la tomó de la muñeca derecha y echó a andar con ella, evadiendo parejas de baile, uno que otro borracho, y bajo la mirada atenta de cientos de ojos puestos en ellos.

La brisa nocturna los golpeó de lleno en el rostro apenas abandonaron el local. Ahí hacía un calor agobiante, y el cambio de temperatura fue demasiado brusco.

Nabiki se soltó del agarre y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, siguiéndolo en silencio hasta una banca en la vereda entre el estacionamiento y el local.

Se sentaron, y entonces él preguntó en un tono extraño:

-**¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, cuñadito? ...No te he visto desde hace... humm.. cinco, ¿seis años? Quizás más, y ningún abrazo o un "Hola Nabiki! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te ha tratado la vida?" ¿O algo así?** - dijo ella fingiendo estar ofendida -**Hombre, no esperaba que derramases lágrimas por mí, pero... no sé, al menos creí que eramos amigos sabes, todas esas veces en que te chantajeaba y todo eso... ¡Qué tiempos, ¿no?! - **habló risueña.

**-Ja ja** - rió sarcástico y sin gracia, sonriendo de medio lado y sin mirarla añadió **- Claro, qué tiempos aquellos en los que me dejabas la billetera vacía.**

Nabiki soltó una carcajada y lo golpeó en el hombro.

-**¡Vamos!**-habló de buena gana- **También te ayudé en varias ocasiones con mi hermanita, ¿O ya no recuerdas?**

Ranma frunció el ceño levemente y por primera vez desde que se habían sentado ahí se volvió para mirarla... quizás porque no esperaba que se nombrara tan pronto.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**- preguntó desviando el tema.

-**Terminé mi carrera universitaria, y festejamos con los chicos con un viaje a Los Ángeles -**sonrió mirando al frente-** Es genial esta ciudad. Me encanta este ambiente. Lástima que sólo me quede una semana -** suspiró, pero volvió a sonreír- **Sé que te mueres por preguntarme por Akane, Ranma. No tienes por qué disimular conmigo, soy gran la gran Nabiki Tendo, ¿Recuerdas?...** - lo miró y con una sonrisa de orgullo añadió-** ...Lo sé todo. Imagino que debe ser difícil para ti, quizás aún no la olvides y las sigues amando en secreto ...-**y aportó con malicia-** como en ese entonces.**

Ranma rió como si se le hubiera contado un chiste, y negó con la cabeza para clavar sus ojos grises en los castaños que tenía delante observándolo con suspicacia y desconcierto.

**-No, no, te equivocas, Nabiki** - dijo él conservando su sonrisa y miró al frente**- Es cierto que tengo cierta curiosidad, pero no demasiada. No más curiosidad de la que tengo por saber cómo está mi madre y el odioso de mi padre, o de cómo está Kasumi o el tío Soun, y bueno, todos los que conozco. No Hay un interés en especial por saber de Akane. No la amo, pero sí admito que la amé hace mucho. Fue mi primer amor, ¡Cómo olvidarla! , pero no siento por ella más que un cariño lejano**- volvió a mirar a su acompañante, quién lo oía atentamente y lo observaba con mayor suspicacia.

Sólo un torpe o un desesperado le hubiera confesado en antaño, un secreto a Nabiki Tendo, así que aquella era la única confesión que había oído en toda su vida y la verdad era que no sabía cómo responder. Si contestar con escepticismo y picarlo un poco más, o asentir y creerse todo lo que se le ha dicho... se inclina por lo primero.

**-¡Por favor!** - exclamó ella sonriente -** Huelo a mentira aquí. Sin embargo, parece que el tiempo me ha vuelto más bondadosa y gentil...** - Ranma entorno los ojos ante aquello, y ella, fingiendo no haberlo visto, continuó**- ...Así que te contaré qué tal está mi hermana. **

Ranma sonrió negando con la cabeza nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos. Nabiki continuó:

**-Ella vive en Tokyo. Se fue poco después que tú. Hubo un gran escándalo ese día...-** hizo una pausa rememorando aquella tarde calurosa en que la sala de estar se llenó de llanto y de gritos** -... pero al final se fue. Nadie entendía por qué Akane se negaba a impartir clases en el dojo. Nunca creímos que eso pasaría, tú ya sabes, ella amaba las artes marciales, pero de un día para otro las dejó-** hizo una nueva pausa y se fijó en el hombre a su lado. Él estaba serio, inmutable, oyendo cada palabra suya con atención. Nabiki volvió a mirar al frente, se encogió de hombros y continuó- **Bueno, la cosa es que está en Tokyo, según tengo entendido comparte un departamento con una amiga suya. No sé si tiene novio. Casi no llama a casa, ni siquiera nos escribe. Supe que estaba estudiando una carrera, cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora, y que seguramente está trabajando allá. Todos pensamos que en cuanto terminara su carrera volvería a Nerima, pero no lo hizo** - suspiró y alzó el rostro al cielo nocturno y estrellado **- Y fuera de eso, nadie sabe más de ella. **

Él no le respondía. Asimilaba la información y parecía meditarla profundamente porque no retiro la vista de la muralla del local frente a ellos, y tampoco dio muestras de querer contestar o asentir aunque sea.

A Nabiki se le quitaron las ganas de fastidiar a su acompañante, así que habló:

**-Kasumi se casó con Tofú hace dos años, y está embarazada. Tía Nodoka y Tío Genma viven a unas cuadras de nuestra casa y parecen felices. Shampoo se marchó a China junto a Mousse, y Ukyo sigue atendiendo su restaurante como siempre. Creo que aún espera por ti** -rió levemente y continuó- **humm...¡Ah! y Ryoga, bueno.. él sigue perdido.**

Se levanto de la banca, y él advirtió su movimiento, por lo que le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

**-Ya me voy. Seguramente me echan de menos ahí dentro. Por cierto ...-** dijo fijándose en la marca que tiene impreso el lado del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negra - **esa marca es carísima... y yo te di mucha información** - sonrió amplia y maliciosamente-** Creo que merezco un pago, ¿No crees, cuñadito?**

Ranma suspiró y negó con la cabeza, recuperando la sonrisa.

**-Tú nunca cambias, ¿Eh , Nabiki? **

La mujer le guiñó el ojo de derecho y elevó los hombros como queriendo decir "Así soy, ¿Qué le voy a hacer?".

**-Lo siento, pero no. Aquí hace frío y no pienso enfermar por un capricho tuyo.**

**-Vaya, es verdad que el dinero vuelve tacaña a la gente** - murmuró ella alzando la ceja derecha**- Bueno... Te veo algún día... o eso espero** -le sonrió y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la entrada del local. Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino y se dio vuelta para divisar al hombre sentado en el mismo sitio, con las manos entrelazadas y en actitud dubitativa **-¡Por cierto!** -elevó la voz para que él pudiera escucharla. Volteó a verla y ella continuó-** Sería bueno que volvieras a Japón de vez en cuando. Tu madre dice siempre lo mucho que te extraña y te saca en conversaciones. Así que ve a saludarla, ¿Quieres? Que el dinero y la fama no te hagan olvidar de donde provienes, cuñadito** - le dedicó una última sonrisa y siguió su camino en dirección al local.

Ranma enseñó una sonrisa socarrona, y se acomodó en su sitio en la banca.

**-Así que en Tokyo...** -murmuró quedo, y rió guturalmente encogiéndose de hombros y echándose hacia atrás.

La brisa se acentuó y de pronto lo inundó una calma indescriptible. Ahí solo, oyendo lejano el bullicio del local, con los ojos pegados en la inmensidad de un cielo estrellado, se concebía tranquilo y hasta contento.

Akane... el nombre le sabía a pasado, pero por más que quisiera, su memoria no le armaba el rostro de aquella mujer.

Sólo recordaba características de ella, las más apreciables. Como que tenía ojos color castaño y cabello negro con tonos azulados, y que además tenía una sonrisa encantadora, pero no podía crearse una imagen de ella por completo.

Recordaba también que era torpe e ingenua, que la cocina no se le daba bien, ni tejer, ni nada que fuera digno de una ama de casa. Recordaba que golpeaba como ninguna, pero sin embargo su fuerza era comparable con su sensibilidad y delicadeza, a veces era tierna y siempre de sentimientos puros, de corazón gentil y bondadoso, y de fuerte temperamento.

Pero por más que enumerara las cualidades de ella, no podía dar con su rostro ni rememorar sus expresiones. Las mismas que solían divertirle tanto en antaño cuando conseguía hacerla enojar...

¡Mph! ...Akane Tendo...

Por algún motivo, la pasada plática con su 'cuñadita' le había causado cierta gracia y le había prendido el ánimo de un modo inexplicable.

Se irguió en la banca, escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se dirigió nuevamente al local con una sonrisa adornando su rostro maliciosamente.

* * *

El sol le pegaba de lleno en el rostro. Frunció el ceño y también los labios, y se llevó por inercia la mano derecha a los ojos para girar sobre sí huyendo de aquel resplandor cálido y enceguecedor.

Sin embargo, ya había despertado y no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos encontrándose con la misma muralla blanca que le daba la bienvenida cada día.

De los labios se le arrancó un quejido y seguidamente un breve suspiro.

**-¿Ya despertó, señorita? -** le preguntó en francés una voz varonil, muy grave y muy profunda. La misma a la que está tan acostumbrada a oír.

Se incorporó. Las suaves sábanas se deslizaron por su pecho, cubriéndole sólo de la cintura para abajo al sentarse. No le importó que él la viera, no experimentó pudor alguno. Era normal.

Se restregó el ojo derecho y luego, llevó ambas manos a su larga cabellera enredada y desordenada, y con voz soñolienta preguntó:

-**¿Qué hora es?**- también en idioma francés, un perfecto francés.

**-Faltan dos minutos para las diez de la mañana, señorita** -contestó él, habiendo revisado el reloj de plata.

**-¿Para qué hora hiciste la reservaste los pasajes?** -preguntó esta vez en un tono autoritario. Ya estaba del todo despierta.

**-Para las cuatro de la tarde, señorita.**

**-Bien. Repasemos. Tú te llamarás Kyo... ¿De acuerdo?** -el hombre de vestir elegante y facciones de aristócrata asintió- **Yo nunca estuve en Francia, ¿De acuerdo?-** el hombre volvió a asentir.

La mujer se dio por satisfecha, y pronunció en un tono golpeado: **¡Retírate!**

Y el hombre se marchó con sus pasos de aristócrata de la enorme y lujosa habitación.

Ya a solas, la mujer se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y murmurar:

-**Volver a casa... ¿Eh?...**

Continuará...


	3. Vidas separadas

Con la ayuda del hombre que se apresuró en llenar a su lado para recibir la fina y delicada mano entre la suya, descendió la joven del vehículo de un negro reluciente.

Vestía casual y en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero negro por el que descendía su cabello lacio de oscuro color con toques azulados cuyo largo llegaba hasta la cintura. El rostro de blanca tez había sido maquillado dotándola de gracia y encanto juvenil.

Bajó un poco sus anteojos oscuros para ver con los colores acertados. Y leyó en el letrero_: "Residencia Tendo";_ con sus letras ya algo borradas por el tiempo, que al parecer nadie había tenido el cuidado de reemplazar.

El hombre a su lado aguardaba.

Akane, sosteniendo todavía sus lentes un poco más abajo de donde deberían, observaba fijamente el aspecto de la casa que tantos recuerdos le traía. Parecía un poco más deteriorada, según sus memorias.

Sonrió y se decidió por quitarse los lentes y colocarlos en el escote de su camisa amarilla.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, y sólo tardó algunos segundos en abrirse, para aparecer frente a ella una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña y sonrisa inocente.

-**Buenos días**- saludó la mujer - **¿En qué puedo ayudarle?**

Akane amplió su sonrisa y contestó en un tono suave:

-**Vaya... ¿Tanto he cambiado que ya ni te reconoces a tu propia hermana, Kasumi?**

La sorpresa, por supuesto, no se dejó esperar.

**-¡Oh!** - se llevó ambas manos al rostro y exclamó-** ¡Será posible?!** - sus ojos se le cristalizaron en cuánto supo reconocer en ella, a su pequeña hermana que se marchó de ahí hace algunos años.

Estaba cambiada. De ello no había duda alguna. Había abandonado para siempre sus facciones de niña, para sustituirlas por unas que hablaban de madurez. Había crecido un poco más de lo que recordaba, su cuerpo se había vuelto más esbelto, su busto había crecido ...Sí, su cuerpo también había madurado. Pero había algo... algo en su mirada ...Algo muy dentro de ella había cambiado, algo más allá de lo físico.

Akane bajó la mirada y se percató del vientre abultado de su hermana. Con interés volvió a buscar sus ojos y sonrió.

**-No es bueno que te pongas así dada tu condición** - le advirtió al descubrir los ojos llorosos de su hermana mayor.

-**¡Oh, hermana!** - exclamó ella, rompiendo a llorar para envolverla entre sus brazos y atraerla hacia sí-** Has vuelto...**

Akane, al principio algo desconcertada por aquel gesto efusivo, correspondió lentamente al abrazo acunándose en el pecho de su hermana, todavía más alta que ella.

**-¿Qué pasa, Kasumi? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?** - habló Soun, quién había sido alertado por los sollozos de su hija.

No le era posible, por cuestión de posiciones, ver el rostro de la joven a la que su hija abrazaba tanto, pero sí advirtió la presencia de un hombre de pie a algunos pasos de las mujeres.

**-Discul...** - no alcanzó ni a aproximarse, porque Kasumi ya había soltado a una mujer que Soun al principio no supo reconocer.

-**¡Mira, papá!** - habló Kasumi emocionada, secándose las lágrimas-** Es Akane, ¡Ha vuelto!**

Soun frunció ligeramente el ceño al posar sus negros ojos sobre la mujer de sombrero negro y larga cabellera, que al verlo, le dedicó una sonrisa beatifica:

**-¿Tú tampoco me reconoces, papá?**

Abrió un poco más sus ojos y su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, porque se abalanzó sobre aquel cuerpo menudo, pero bien dotado, de su hermosa hija menor a quién vio por última vez hace tantos años.

**-¡Akane! ¡Hija, has vuelto! ¡¿Cómo pudiste marcharte y casi no contactarte con nosotros! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! ¡Oh, mi hija! ¡Estás tan grande y tan bella! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés de regreso! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!** - y lloró sobre su hombro a mares.

La joven, que ya había olvidado las costumbres de su padre, le palpaba la espalda como consolándolo.

El hombre de larga cabellera negra con destellos plateados, se separó de su hija agarrándola por los hombros.

**-¡Sí que estás cambiada, hija!** - exclamó todavía con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos llorosos- **pero has vuelto y nada me haría mas feliz.**

Akane le sonrió... Su padre seguía siendo el mismo. Tenía una que otra arruga en el rostro, le parecía más moreno y por su cabello y bigote ya asomaban muestras de vejez, sin embargo seguía igual.

**-¡Oh vaya!** - exclamó Kasumi, llevándose una mano a la boca con sorpresa, y se acercó al hombre que en todo momento había permanecido al margen del emotivo reencuentro familiar- **¿Y usted...?**

El hombre de ojos y cabello tan negros como la infinidad de un pozo, le sonrió con gentileza y saludó con una leve reverencia.

**-¿Viene contigo, verdad Akane? ¿Es amigo tuyo?** -preguntó la mayor a su hermana.

Akane asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Sí, amigo mío**- afirmó e informó-** Se llama Kyo.**

**-¡Pues, los amigos de Akane son bienvenidos!** -. exclamó Soun, cuya sonrisa enseñó todos sus dientes.

* * *

Sentados entorno a la mesa de la sala de estar, por un lado Akane y Kyo sentados en un lado, frente a la pareja Kasumi y en la esquina Soun. Degustaban los pastelillos que la mayor había dejado en el centro de la mesa.

Todo para Akane estaba igual. Intacto, incluso el olor característico de la vivienda seguía siendo el mismo. No representaba deterioro, ni el más mínimo rastro de paso del tiempo. Seguramente su hermana se había encargado de que fuera así, aunque haya descuidado un poco el exterior.

El ambiente ahí era reconfortante y cálido, y sin embargo, de algún modo, se sentía frío. Quizás porque habían menos personas de las que recordaba...

-**Qué bueno que hoy te visité, papá** - comentó Kasumi esbozando una sonrisa.

Soun asintió sonriente.

-**Me doy cuenta que te casaste, hermana, y ya adivino con quién** - pronunció Akane sonriendo a su hermana quién ruborizada preguntó con ingenuidad:

-**¿T-Tú también sabías que...?**

Akane rompió en una carcajada y finalizó la pregunta por ella.

-**¿Que el doctor Tofú estaba enamorado de ti?** -y divertida le aclaró- **Todo el mundo lo sabía, Kasumi.**

Se llevó las manos a ambas mejillas sin ser capaz de contener la mirada risueña que le dirigía su hermana.

-**¿Cuántos meses tienes?** -preguntó Akane esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, indicando a su vientre.

-**seis** - contestó Kasumi emocionada, iba a decir algo pero calló. Se quedó mirando unos segundos a Akane como si quisiera adivinar algo, y a ella, su mirada interrogativa no le pasó desapercibida.

-**¿Qué pasa?** - dijo, animándola a hablar.

-**Supongo que llegaste para quedarte, ¿verdad, Akane?**

Soun intervino entusiasta.

-**Por supuesto que llegó para quedarse,...**- y ante el silencio de parte de Akane, añadió temeroso-**...¿Ver-Verdad, hija?**

La menor permaneció algunos segundos en silencio, y volteó a ver a Kyo sentado al lado suyo, y éste al percibir su movimiento, volteó a mirarla también como si en el intercambio breve de miradas ella le hubiera contado su pesar y él le hubiera dado un consejo.

Akane volvió a mirar a su hermana, y luego a su padre, quiénes aguardaban silenciosos por una respuesta, que esperaba, fuera afirmativa.

Sonrió casi con incomodidad y contestó:

**-No lo sé. Veré cómo se dan las cosas -** dijo simplemente, sin dar una respuesta definitiva- **Por cierto...¿Y Nabiki? Hace rato que me vengo preguntando por ella** - dijo, más para evadir la responsabilidad de una respuesta que por verdadero interés de saber el paradero de su hermana.

-**Oh, es cierto. Se fue a un viaje de la universidad, como ya sacó la carrera se han ido a Los Ángeles a pasear**- informó Kasumi- **Estudió finanzas** -añadió.

Akane volvió a sonreír y asintió.

**-Y la señora Saotome con Genma, se fueron a vivir a unas cuadras de aquí-** le comunicó Soun, por si es que se lo preguntaba, y agregó sonriente-** ¿No quieres pasar a verlos, Akane?**

La menor apretó sus labios y se quedó mirando un punto extraviado de la sala algunos instantes. El apretón secreto de Kyo en su brazo le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y volteó a mirar directamente a su padre para contestar:

-**No, hoy no. Otro día... quizás.**

"Saotome", hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese apellido y oírlo en ese ambiente tan familiar le hizo experimentar un "no se qué" dentro, muy dentro de su alma.

**-Y tu amigo** - sonrió Kasumi dirigiéndose al silencioso hombre que acompañaba a su hermana-** ¿De dónde proviene? ¿Se conocieron allá en Tokyo?**

**-Sí -** contestó Akane por él, enseñando cierta ansiedad- **Estudió conmigo en la misma universidad. Hemos sido muy amigos desde ese entonces.**

Kyo miró de reojo a la nerviosa joven, y esbozó una sonrisa con lentitud. Una hermosa sonrisa que revelaba encanto en su rostro de rasgos como de aristócrata, sin embargo el gesto le brindaba un imaginado aire aniñado a sus facciones, dotándolo de inocencia... una inocencia que él no tenía.

-**Oh ya veo** - sonrió Kasumi, satisfecha.

**-¿Y de donde vienes... eh...Kyo, ¿verdad?-** habló Soun no muy seguro del nombre del apuesto joven de vestir sencillo, aunque parecía que la elegancia la llevaba impresa en su esencia, porque eran sus movimientos, tal vez el que permaneciera en un respetuoso silencio, el hecho de que pareciera un hombre distinguido.

-**Nací en Toky**o -mintió - **Ahí me hice amigo de su hija** - mintió-** y hemos sido muy cercanos desde hace bastante tiempo** - y por último, dijo la verdad. Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, hablaba tan confiado y seguro, que a nadie le cupo duda de que las cosas se hubieran dado como él afirmaba.

**-Parece una buena buena -** comentó Kasumi sonriendo con ternura.

-**Lo es** - contestó Akane, volviendo a adquirir el tono seguro de su voz. Ya sin la ansiedad pasada, que sólo su fiel compañero pudo percibir - **Sé que puedo confiar en él plenamente. Siempre ha estado conmigo.**

Unos instantes de silencio... y Kasumi habló de nuevo.

-**Por cierto. Me he dado cuenta de que no han traído equipaje. Acaso, ¿no piensan quedarse aquí? **

Akane negó con la cabeza y contestó.

-**Nos quedaremos en un hotel.**

**-¿L-los dos e-en...? **

**-No, papá**- se apresuró a aclarar, tajante. Kyo volvió a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente-** En habitaciones separadas, claro. **

El hombre asintió más tranquilo.

-**¿Y cómo van las clases del dojo?**- preguntó, por primera vez, con interés.

**-Bien, muy bien, hija, pero me temo que me estoy haciendo viejo y no creo poder continuar por mucho tiempo-** contestó Soun abatido, devorando un dulce de los que Kasumi había dejado sobre la mesa y de los que todos parecían haberse olvidado, y tras hacerlo se abalanzó sobre la mesa y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente con gritos ahogados **-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , ¡Será nuestro fin!**

**-Oh no, papá! No llores**- exclamó Kasumi colocando su mano sobre la espalda de su padre.

Akane se mantuvo seria, distante. El llanto de su padre no parecía sensibilizarla en lo más mínimo, más bien parecía ida como si rememorara un recuerdo pasado.

Kyo se acercó a ella y le susurró algo, sin que nadie más lo notara. Ella volvió en sí ante el movimiento, y oyó lo que el hombre le decía en secreto. Habiéndose apartado, la joven se giró, seria como estaba, a encarar al hombre quién sonreía simplemente. Unos segundos de miradas entrecruzadas, y luego volteó a fijarse en su lloroso padre siendo abrazado por una paciente Kasumi.

-**Esto... papá, hermana ... ya debemos irnos. Ha sido un placer volver a verlos -** dijo.

Ambos la observaron levantarse con cierto deje de decepción. Pensaron que su hermana se reintegraría a las artes marciales e impartiría clases como estaba previsto desde su nacimiento, pero ella ahora parecía inmune a la angustia ajena.

Se los quedó viendo algunos instantes, mientras ellos fijamente parecían estar evaluándola. Uno con los ojos hinchados, y la otra con cierto reproche en su mirada generalmente dulce.

**-¿Qué? -**dijo, ya de pie y en un tono cansino.

-**Creo que quieren que tú impartas las clases... -** habló Kyo en un tono extraño, casi divertido.

Lo miró con ambas cejas alzadas por la aclaración, y luego volvió a mirar a sus parientes quiénes permanecían en silencio.

**-No** -contestó tajante , y luego volvió a sonreír como si nada- **Debo irme, pero volveré dentro de poco para a saludar. **

* * *

Miraba divertido la imagen central de la página 12 de la revista, con una sonrisa de medio lado y unos ojos brillando con deleite.

**-Tsk** - masculló y rompió a reír lanzando la revista por los suelos.

Se acomodó mejor en la blanda cama del hotel, recostándose entre cojines de exquisito olor a nuevo.

Fijó la mirada en el cielo del cuarto y todavía sonriendo, con ambas manos haciendo de segunda almohada, pensó en lo idiotas y miserables que eran sus ridículos 'amigos', y es que en la fotografía se podía apreciar claramente el rostro de la mujer y también su propio perfil, lo cual señalaba que había sido tomada a corta a distancia ... ¡pero le resultó gracioso! sí, inmensamente.

La puerta se abrió y la voz femenina quebró la estabilidad del silencio.

-**Bueno, pero tú sí que eres...**- la oración quedó suspendida en el aire.

Amplió su sonrisa en un gesto malicioso y se incorporó de golpe.

Era una mujer de cabellos castaños y ondulados, de cara lánguida y ojos como de secretaria, de voz suave y melodiosa, y un lunar cerca de los labios. Vestía como ejecutiva y no sabía escoger los colores para maquillarse... y parecía enfadada, porque Saotome vio cómo se le desencajó el rostro en tanto seguía leyendo el artículo que a él tanta gracia le causó unos segundos antes.

-**No te enfades, Jenny, que se te harán arrugas pronto**- se anticipó risueño.

Le lanzó la revista que impactó de lleno en su rostro, sin embargo él no perdió la sonrisa divertida de su atractivo rostro.

**-¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Enserio?! -** exclamó ella cuya voz suave y melodiosa se había vuelto chillona de pronto.

**-¡Vamos! No es para tanto -** rió él.

Jenny frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos y habló otra vez con su voz suave.

-**A ti esto te hace mucha gracia, ¿Verdad? Sabes lo que te dijo el jefe la otra vez: NADA DE ESCÁNDALOS** - dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras, cerrando el puño derecho a la altura del mentón en señal de impaciencia. Respiró profundo, y habló nuevamente bajo la atenta mirada de un todavía divertido Ranma-** ...Venía a decirte que el jefe quiere hablar contigo sobre el último producto con que debes trabajar** -finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa la voluble mujer.

Ranma entrecerró la mirada y dirigió la vista dubitativo a la ventana, por donde un cielo nublado se vislumbraba. Permaneció así algunos instantes, hasta que la voz de la mujer volvió a quebrar el silencio del cuarto.

**-¿Y... le digo que ya vas?**

Dirigió sus ojos grises a la mujer con aire de secretaria, y contestó:

-**Sí. Dile que ya voy. **

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Akane visitara su casa, y no había vuelto desde entonces.

Estaba de pie, peinándose con extremo cuidado su cabello recogido al lado derecho. Llevaba encima de cualquier prenda su abrigo color beige, y unas botas altas. Se había maquillado, como siempre, de manera tenue pero apropiada, según el color que vistiera en el momento.

Lucía joven y hermosa, una persona elegante y sin mayores preocupaciones ..., pero si alguien se fijase mejor, y registrase en su mirada el fondo mismo de su alma, descubriría que su corazón trae heridas, profundas yagas, consigo.

Que ha sido una mujer de tropiezos constantes. Cualquiera que la conociera adivinaría que en su adolescencia fue una chiquilla de carácter voluble y caprichosa, hija de una pareja de millonarios, superficial y altanera; y jamas se les cruzaría por la mente siquiera, la idea de una chica sensible y orgullosa amante de las artes marciales, torpe de manos, pero caliente de alma.

Dejó el cepillo sobre el mesón del lavabo y se sonrió al espejo. Terminó por arreglar su cabello con las manos, y salió del cuarto de baño topándose con Damien quién aguardaba por ella afuera, sosteniendo el par de maletas.

-**¿Ya nos vamos?** - preguntó, como siempre en su tono autoritario cuando se dirigía a él.

Damien, ya habiendo abandonado su papel de 'mejor amigo' que empleó hace unos días, asintió inmediatamente, y salió tras de ella abandonando para siempre la costosa habitación que compartían juntos.

* * *

Prefería eludir las despedidas. Ya podía imaginarse a su padre llorando a mares sujetándola por los tobillos para que no se marchara, y a Kasumi con su semblante triste. No contaba, por supuesto, con que la casualidad volviera a repetirse y su hermana estuviera nuevamente en la casa de su padre, pero definitivamente él la llamaría y tendría que aguardar a que ella llegase, y sería todo un tedio... Por otro lado, ¿Cómo pedirle a su padre que no llamase a su hermana porque no tenía ganas de despedirse de ella?

Se fue directo al aeropuerto, en compañía de su fiel acompañante de expresión imperturbable. Volvía a Francia.

Ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, es decir, los papeleos para una residencial que había comprado para llegar ahí en cuánto volviera nuevamente.

Cuando de pronto, atraída por el jaleo y el bullicio, giró su rostro hacia el tumulto de gente y en un movimiento, muy suyo, con el dedo índice y el pulgar bajó un poco sus anteojos oscuros.

**-Damien, ve a ver qué sucede** -dijo en francés.

El hombre asintió y se dirigió, cargando con las dos maletas, en dirección a lo que ocasionaba tanta conmoción.

Akane, de pie, cargando sólo con su cartera, frunció los labios.

En ese momento, dos chicas pasaron por su lado y una grito:

**-¡Es Ranma! ¡Ranma Saotome! -** y un grito agudo, y corrió seguida por la otra, con sus cuadernos listos para que les firmara un autógrafo.

Bufó, y sonrió con desgano, y con la mirada fija en las baldosas del suelo.

Así que Ranma había vuelto justo cuando ella se marcharía...Irónico, ¿No?

Frente a ella, de pronto, apareció Damien con una seriedad solemne revistiendo su rostro.

-**Es Ranma Saotome, señorita, está aquí. Al parecer vino porque debía promocionar un nuevo producto y necesitaban una vista de Nerima que al direc...**

**-Suficiente** -lo interrumpió, e increpó a su fiel acompañante diciendo- **Siempre traes más información de que te pido, ¿No?** - dijo con la ceja derecha alzada y luego agregó con su tono autoritario- **Nos vamos. Nuestro vuelo saldrá pronto.**

Y dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, alejándose del bullicio.

-**Señorita, ¿Está usted segura?** -preguntó Damien que la había alcanzado ya.

Akane no contestó. Miraba seria al frente, temiendo perder de vista su objetivo.

* * *

Sentada en su cómodo asiento de primera clase, reclinada ligeramente hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados, descansaba Akane. A su lado Damien permanecía en silencio, leyendo su extensa novela.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a abrir sus ojos. Rendida porque el sueño no llegaba a ella, se incorporó y extrajo una revista del compartimento delante suyo. Al ser de primera clase, las revistan siempre eran lo más actuales posible.

La portada de la revista cuyo nombre japonés nunca antes había escuchado, le arrancó una expresión de total sorpresa.

Damien dirigió con lentitud la vista a la portada que Akane sostenía, y enarcó una ceja diciendo:

-**Creí que ya se había acostumbrado a esto.**

Akane entrecerró la mirada y esbozó una pequeña, aunque cruel sonrisa. Y negó con la cabeza.

-**Ella no es cualquier conquista. Es mi hermana-** y sin decir más, sin siquiera ojear la revista o buscar la página en que especificaba este 'romance', guardó el nuevo ejemplar de donde lo había sacado y extrajo otro que hablaba de moda y tendencias.

Continuará...


	4. Destino

-**¿Rogger?** - pronunció en un tono inseguro.

Sentada entre los cojines de su lecho, con sus piernas flexionadas y abrazadas por su brazo libre. Con el cabello ligeramente revuelto y una palidez apreciable en su rostro, oía con claridad las explicaciones de la voz masculina que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

_**-Lo siento, Akane, pero necesito que vengas aquí, YA.**_

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, y el hombre continuó.

**-_Te recuerdo el contrato que hiciste conmigo en Japón. Mientras persista ese contrato aún eres una empleada, y te aseguro que te pagaré muy bien por ello._**

**-No soy la misma chica de en ese entonces, Rogger querido** - le habló ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja -** No necesito dinero ahora.**

-_**El contrato aún existe-**_ le cortó la voz porfiadamente.

Akane volvió a suspirar pesadamente, y contestó con rudeza:

**-Está bien, iré. Pero no sólo a hacer el trabajo sino que a romper de una vez ese absurdo contrato! **

Le oyó reír gravemente, risa desagradable que le hizo arrugar la nariz y apretar los labios. ¡Cuánto despreciaba a ese hombre!

-_**Aquí lo veremos, Akane** _-le dijo simplemente en un tono que parecía burla - _**Te espero entonces en mi compañía mañana mismo a las dos de la tarde. Pregunta por mí en secretaría.**_

_**-**_**Espera, idiota, ¿A dónde demonios tengo que ir? **

_**-a Estados Unidos, Los Ángeles California.**_

Muy lejos. Ya sentía pereza nada más pensar en ese viaje.

Utilizando el tono de voz más suave que pudo, contestó:

-**Hace sólo dos meses que viajé a Japón y...**

_**-Sin peros Akane** _- le cortó de tajo toda posibilidad- _**Trabajo es trabajo mientras exista contrato. Te espero aquí mañana por la tarde.**_

Akane cortó la llamada sin prestarse para cordialidades, y arrojó el auricular por los suelos rompiéndose estrepitosamente al estrellar contra éste.

Algunos segundos después, apareció por Demian con una taza de té humeante sobre una bandeja de plata. Caminó evadiendo lo que había quedado del moderno artefacto sin mirarlo siquiera, y la dejó encima de la mesa de noche mientras Akane le informaba:

**-Nos iremos a Los Ángeles. **

El apuesto hombre se enderezó, y fijó su atención en la hermosa joven de aspecto descuidado.

**-¿A qué se debe el viaje? Si es que se puede responder.**

**-¡Ese estúpido de Rogger!** - exclamó ella furiosa, levantándose de la cama para caminar de un lado a otro de la enorme habitación-** Me tiene en sus manos por ese tonto contrato que firmé con él en Tokyo. Cree que puede disponer de mi tiempo cuando se le pegue la regalada gana, ¡El muy cretino!**

**-Señorita Akane por favor tranquilícese... **

La mujer se detuvo de pronto y dirigió su mirada fulminante al único presente, además de ella, en la habitación.

-**Limpia eso ahora mismo** - le dijo en un tono peligroso, apuntando al artefacto hecho añicos que reposaba en otro punto del cuarto - **y luego ve a reservar los pasajes** -ordenó.

Demian asintió, y de un bolsillo de su chaqueta extrajo una bolsa plástica en la que metió los trozos más grandes de lo que fue -hace algunos minutos- un gracioso y moderno celular.

Luego, bajo la mirada atenta y chispeante de la joven, abandonó el cuarto para buscar los utensilios necesarios para limpiar los trozos más pequeños y diminutos, antes de acatar la última orden.

* * *

Ya se habían instalado en el cuarto elegante de un hotel elegante. Por esos inconvenientes casuales e inoportunos, iban tarde al encuentro con Rogger. Sin embargo, la joven mujer no padecía preocupación ni ansiedad alguna por llegar a su destino. A su lado Damien caminaba con ligereza viendo con interés uno que otro escaparate.

Llegaron a un enorme edificio. Akane frunció los labios y le hizo una señal a su fiel acompañante para que le siguiera.

Entraron a un sitio de pasillos anchos y gente apurada, con café en mano.

Akane se fijó en la secretaria general, y se encaminó a donde ella a paso decidido.

**-¿Disculpe?** -dijo en un inglés perfecto -**Tengo una cita con el señor Rogger Mctunnie.**

La secretaria de rasgos aniñados le sonrió y cogió el auricular para pegarlo a su oreja derecha, en un movimiento realizado casi mecánico.

Vio como la mujer asentía y con la misma sonrisa con que la recibió, le dijo: **Dice que pase. Tercer piso, segunda oficina a la derecha.**

Akane asintió y se dirigió a los ascensores. Iba Damien a seguirla cuando recibió un guiño de la secretaria y él cortés le dirigió una sonrisa sin mayores pretensiones.

-**¡Damien!** - llamó Akane ya en el ascensor en dónde aguardaban otros ejecutivos más. Estaba ella de brazos cruzados y moviendo su pie en actitud disgustada.

Se apresuró a alcanzarla y en cuánto hubo llegado a su lado las puertas del ascensor se cerraron perpetuas.

**-Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo** - señaló la joven mirándolo fijamente con la ceja derecha alzada.

El apuesto hombre se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

* * *

¡JA! ¡¿Además la hacía esperar en la sala de espera?!

Había pasado media hora desde que la secretaria le había pedido gentilmente que aguardase, que justo poco antes de que llegara ella una persona había entrado.

Habían transcurrido cuarenta y cinco minutos! , ¿Qué podrían estar conversando tanto durante todo ese tiempo?

Bufó molesta y se puso de pie, dejando sentado a un desconcertado Damien quién conociendo de sobra el comportamiento imprudente e impulsivo de la joven, la imitó y la sostuvo para el brazo para que no avanzara más a la puerta cerrada.

**-¡Suéltame!** -exclamó Akane, pero la mano grande tenía más fuerza y la retenía con mayor aprehensión.

**-No haga algo estúpido. Se lo ruego.**

La secretaria que observaba asustada la escena, había cogido el auricular para llamar a los guardias seguramente. Eso correspondía en casos tales.

Sin embargo, Akane advirtió su movimiento y le dedicó una mirada fulminante que la detuvo en el acto.

**-No te atrevas-** amenazó entre dientes, y luego sentenció -** ¡No pienso esperar más!** -girándose hacia Damien -** No voy a permitir eso, por ningún motivo.**

El hombre se la quedó mirando seriamente algunos segundos, como preguntándose qué debía hacer.

**-¡Suéltame!** -exigió la rabiosa mujer, y finalmente, se decidió por soltarse e ir tras de ella en dirección a la oficina.

-**¡No, por favor, le he dicho que está ocupado!** - exclamó la secretaria con los ojos bien abiertos, levantándose de su asiento- **¡No entre!**

La joven, con la mano ya en la manilla, volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa beatifica en su rostro.

**-¿Y qué hará para impedirlo?**

Y entró sin más al cuarto bruscamente gritando : **¡Rogger!**

Reconoció tres el escritorio al hombre canoso de cincuenta y un año que había conocido cuando tenía cuarenta y seis. Vio su actitud sorprendida y desconcertada, así como la sonrisa de complacencia que no tardó en esbozarse en su rostro moreno.

Frente al escritorio de manera fina, había un hombre sentado que no había girado a verla ni por curiosidad. Se ajustaba el sobrero para que éste escondiera su rostro y no pudiese apreciarse con claridad.

Akane entornó los ojos, ¿Así que hay tipos así? Tipos antisociales y tímidos que se esconden de ese modo tan patético! Aunque había que reconocer que vestía decente, ¡y hasta elegantemente!

La pálida secretaria apareció entre Damien y Akane, excusándose:** ¡Les dije que no entraran, señor, pero no me hicieron caso!**

Rogger, sin embargo, no le dirigió la palabra y con la mano le indicó que se marchara con una indiferencia poco menos que humillante.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y el mayor de todos los presentes se puso de pie con las yemas de sus dedos puestas todavía sobre la madera de su escritorio, y habló con su voz ronca.

-**Nunca antes agradecí tanto tu impulsividad como hoy. Has llegado en el momento justo** - dijo contento- **por un momento creí que no llegarías, te estuve llamando a tu celular pero no contestabas.**

-**Tuvo un accidente** -contestó simplemente, encogiendo de hombros y caminando por la ancha oficina en dirección al escritor para plantarse frente a él con su carácter usual- **Tengo que hablar contigo sobre el contrario. Quiero romperlo** - encaró a Rogger con dureza y determinación.

Sabía que el hombre del sombrero la observaba bajo la oscuridad de su rostro gacho y la protección del sombrero. La miraba como a una loca imprudente e irrespetuosa, y estaba seguramente, molesto por la interrupción de la histérica mujer falta de modales.

**-Será después de este último trabajo. Ya hablaremos de eso -** su sonrisa se amplió, y con un gesto le indicó que se sentada en el cómodo sillón a un paso de donde se encontraba -todavía sentado y sin ánimos de pararse a saludar- el otro sujeto.

Akane bufó y accedió a tomar asiento.

Rogger miró a los alrededores de la oficina aparentemente afligido.

**-No hay ningún otro asiento para tu compañero** - dijo refiriéndose a Damien quién negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa diciendo:

**-No se preocupe por mí, por favor.**

**-Veo que tu economía cada vez va peor. Ahora hasta asientos te faltan en un tu pobre, pobre oficina** - comentó Akane alzando la voz.

**-Echaba de menos tu "simpatía", querida** - contestó él sonriendo de medio lado y sin gracia, sentándose en su asiento de cuero-** Me alegra que estén los dos aquí porque este pequeño proyecto les incumbe a los dos...**

**-¡Ya te dije que no lo haré!** - habló, por primer vez, el hombre del sombrero, aunque su voz sonaba como improvisada-** Eso no es bueno para mi imagen, y lo sabes. Ya es bastante malo estar aquí, ¿Qué tal si alguien me descubre? ¡Estaré perdido!**

-**Vaya...** - habló Rogger fingiendo sorpresa- **Veo que tu paseo por Japón te ha dejado medio paranoico. No temas, un alboroto como el que sufriste allá no se repetirá aquí-** y añadió con una sonrisa manipuladora-** En Estados Unidos la gente es más civilizada que en Japón.**

**-¡Hey! -** gritaron los dos ofendidos, y a pesar de la coincidencia, ni se miraron ni se dirigieron palabra alguno. De algún modo, ninguno de los dos tenía interés en el otro, pero al menos concordaban hasta ahora en dos cosas: Que ninguno de ellos quería estar ahí y que tienen alguna relación directa o indirecto con Japón.

**-Yo me niego** - dijo Akane en un tono demandante-** Quiero romper el maldito contrato y lo que quiero hacer, PERO YA! **

Rogger rió levemente y diciendo**: Ya que tanto insistes con tu maldito contrato -**y extrajo de uno de los cajones unos papeles que le enseñó a Akane en una segura actitud, que ni a ella, ni a Damien pareció agradar, y agregó innecesariamente -** Es la copia de tu contrato.**

La mujer lo cogió con cierta cautela lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza, y ojeó el documento.

-**Oh no , no** - se apresuró Rogger haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha -** Quédatelo y lo revisas por tu cuenta. No ahora, porque necesito explicarles cuánto antes de que se trata.**

Akane frunció el ceño y le entregó sin ningún cuidado los papeles a Damien. Luego sonrió de medio lado enarcando la ceja derecha con un deje de sarcasmo apreciable en sus gestos.

**-Tú lo tienes todo calculado, ¿No? Hay algo en el contrato irrevocable y que me obligará a estar atada a ti, por lo menos, hasta que ese trabajo finalice si es que te dignas a 'librarme', ¿O me equivoco? **

El desgraciado le sonrió simplemente y a ella se le borró todo el sarcasmo.

**-Eres un maldito. Te aprovechaste de las situaciones en que estaba y...**

**-No es el momento** -la interrumpió Rogger - **Creo que te has olvidado de por qué estás aquí. Ya nos reuniremos para hablar de tu asunto más personalmente** - indicó al hombre del sombrero que permanecía en silencio y del cual Akane se había olvidado.

Algunos instantes de silencio y el ambiente era pesado, tenso. De pronto la oficina parecía más calurosa y agobiante que al principio.

-**Tú firmaste un contrato conmigo -** espetó el Rogger señalando al hombre del sombrero y luego a la sulfurada joven-** ¡Y contigo también! Así que no les queda otra que acceder o los demando** -amenazó.

Damien achicó los ojos, pero no intervino. Akane gruñó por lo bajo, y el tipo del sobrero masculló uno que otro improperio que todos fingieron no oír.

-**Se trata de promocionar un producto anti-acné. Así de simple-** se dio cuenta de que el hombre iba a hablar, y se adelantó-** Y no, no es necesario que tengas acné para promocionarlo. Todo se hace tecnológicamente en los días que corren** -tras esto exclamó emocionado apuntando al hombre-** ¡Tú eres la celebridad!** ,- y luego apuntó a Akane haciendo un ademán con la otra mano**- ¡Y tú tienes la visiooon! Y lo mejor de todo es que no tendré que pagarles demasiado a los dos, como lo haría con otra celebridad o con otra mujer de visión artística** - sonrió con todos sus dientes, cínico y egoísta-** Es como ganarse la lotería contar con ustedes dos.**

El hombre respiró profundamente apretando ambos puños, buscando calmarse. Akane por su parte, era consciente de que no había otra salida.

-**¿Y bien? Akane Tendo, Ranma Saotome** - dijo y sacó de la nada unos documentos que abrió en cuestión de segundos , y apuntó las líneas indicadas en cada papel **-Sólo firmen aquí y les juro que no se arrepentirán...**

Continuará...

* * *

Por favor díganme cómo les esta pareciendo. ¿Criticas? ¿Algo? ... De verdad que me entusiasma la idea de este fic, pero parece que a ustedes no mucho u.u por favor díganme qué piensan. Enserio me ayudaría bastante.


	5. Nada de qué hablar

Akane apretó sus labios, con sus brazos cruzados y su expresión impenetrable, y se preguntó internamente: ¡¿Qué demonios pudo haber hecho en su antigua vida para que en el presente se le pagara de este modo?!

Ranma, por su parte, sentado en el sofá de cuero que decoraba la única oficina sin cuadros ni escritorio, pero cuyo olor era, sin embargo, propio de una oficina; tenía ambas palmas unidas y las frotaba de vez en cuando, y con el rostro gacho, coincidía con su muda acompañante con el pensamiento... ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?!

Lo oyó suspirar con frustración y oyó además el sonido del sofá cuando él se inclinó hacia atrás.

-**Akane, no sacamos nada con lamentar nuestra suerte** - dijo, finalmente, en voz alta, contrariando sus últimos pensamientos **- Pero hay que ver... Nunca creí que me volvería a encontrar contigo en un mismo cuarto.**

Akane frunció el ceño y giró su cuerpo para verle, tan cómodo como supuso que lo vería.

-**La vida da muchas vueltas**- contestó simplemente ella.

-**Ese idiota de Rogger**- masculló el ojiazul- **Traernos aquí para que nos entendamos mejor...-** sonrió de medio lado y agregó - **¡Qué perdida de tiempo! No hay motivos para que nos llevemos mal. Yo nunca te hice nada malo** - y se incorporó para sonreír con franqueza a la mujer, todavía de pie frente al enorme ventanal-** Y tú tampoco me hiciste nada malo a mí.**

Quedaron algunos instantes en silencio, y Ranma volvió a insistir en romperlo con una simpatía peculiar que Akane no recordaba haber visto nunca antes en él.

Volvió a mirar al frente antes de hablar:

**-Cuando volví a Japón hace como dos meses y fui a ver a tu padre me comentó que habías estado ahí unos días antes que yo, y me dije "Wow, debe ser el destino"** - volteó a mirarla para sonreír de nuevo- **Era irónico que te marcharas justo cuando yo llegaba, ¿Puedes creerlo?**

Akane no contestó. Comenzó a peinar con sus dedos, sus lacios y largos cabellos, indiferente. No le iba a decir que lo había visto en el aeropuerto, y a él al parecer no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Ranma continuó.

-**Akane... ha decir verdad. Trabajar contigo puede ser bueno. Es muchísimo mejor trabajar con gente conocida que gente por conocer.**

Su compañera llevó su mano a los labios escondiendo la risa que de sus labios había surgido de modo espontáneo e inevitable, como si de un chiste se hubiera tratado. Ranma no se inmutó ante su reacción y la quedó mirando sin comprender.

Todavía conservando su sonrisa, contestó:

**-¿Y tú crees aún que me conoces, Ranma? He cambiado mucho** - le informó.

-**Sí, me doy cuenta** - dijo añadió sin pudor alguno- **Tu cabello es muchísimo más largo y ahora pareces más femenina de lo que recuerdo. También estás más bella, más mujer...por así decirlo.**

En otro tiempo se hubiera sonrojado, le hubiera golpeado con su mágico mazo por la noble osadía de elogiarla casi con elegancia debido a la vergüenza y turbación que la inundaban cada vez que se trataba de él.

-**No me refería al aspecto físico **-aclaró seria.

**-Ya lo sé-** le sonrió él, recorriéndole con la mirrada de arriba a abajo con desfachatez desmedida, deteniéndose en el busto de ella algunos segundos más con una sonrisa ahora de medio lado, y comentó luego mirándola a los ojos- **Veo que los insultos que solía ocupar contigo han quedado inválidos.**

Akane no se sintió perturbada en ningún momento, mas bien lo había quedado observado con atención y hasta con cierta curiosidad. Mucho ahí había cambiado, debía admitir.

Aquel sentado a escasos metros suyo, no era el mismo Ranma que recordaba, y ella a su vez, tampoco era la Akane de sus memorias.

Aquel chico tímido y vivaz, aunque torpe de confesiones y sentimientos, se había extinguido para siempre en las penumbras del pasado, llevándose consigo a la mujer que amaba y por la que era amado, la chica violenta de sonrisa ingenua... se había extinguido con él... para siempre.

-**Rogger pensó, seguramente, que nos llevábamos mal por el modo en que reaccionamos y por eso nos encerró aquí**- dedujo Akane, cambiando de tema- **Siento haber reaccionado como lo hice. Estaba sorprendida y de pronto tuve deseos de...-** hizo una pausa para buscar el término exacto que definiera su estado de ese momento. Ranma intercedió con una sonrisa medio lado, dando quizás, dolorosamente, con el término correcto:

**-¿Escapar?**

Akane entrecerró el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Podría molestarse, discutirle, todo lo que quisiera, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que tenía razón...

Ranma respiró profundamente desviando la mirada de ella y reposándola, finalmente, en el adorno floral de la cuadrada mesita de centro.

Flash back

Ranma se había quitado por fin el sombrero para contemplar el rostro femenino con mayor claridad. Y la joven, pasmada, lo observaba con genuina consternación.

Abrió un poco más los ojos. De pronto, la imagen nítida de aquella adolescente que tan hondo marcó en aquella época, se trazó en su memoria de un modo automático.

Había cambiado. Sí, pero ella... ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

Damien posó sobre el hombro de Akane su mano, en auténtica señal de apoyo y compañía. Su rostro no enseñó desconcierto en ningún segundo, porque la circunstancia en sí lo tenía sin cuidado, y es que el centro de su preocupación era ella. En lo que estará cruzando por la mente de su dulce dama que permanecía impávida en su silencio rotundo.

-**¿Se conocen?** -preguntó Rogger extrañado.

Akane, fuera de todo pronóstico, fue la primera en reaccionar. Lo apuntó con el dedo índice, con su rostro un poco más pálida que hacía unos instantes.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?!** - le increpó molesta sin motivo aparente, pero en el fondo era consciente del motivo y éste se reducía a la sola presencia de Saotome.

Se suponía que nunca más volvería a verlo, ¿Y ahora debía trabajar junto a él?

Sintió cómo su corazón se le contrajo al verse reflejada nuevamente en sus grises ojos y sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero se contuvo apretando los dientes con fuerza y pestañeando repetidas veces como desconcertada.

**-Akane-** pronunció él expulsando el nombre como si lo hubiese tenido en la garganta y sólo hasta ahora, hubiese sido capaz de pronunciarlo, o mas bien, de asimilar que la joven que trae consigo aquel nombre estuviera sentada justo al lado suyo.

-**¿Q-Qué haces aquí?! -** volvió a chillar Akane.

-**Oh no, no...**- se quejó Rogger. Ambos le dirigieron la mirada, y él continuó- **Ranma,..¿Qué has hecho?**

El joven artista marcial tragó con dificultad ante la severa mirada del hombre mayor, y le dedicó una expresión de incomprensión.

-**O más bien** -volvió a hablar Rogger ante la turbación del ojiazul-** ¿Qué LE HAS hecho?**

**-¡¿Qué dices?!** - exclamó el otro como ofendido- **¡Yo no le he hecho nada!**

**-No mientas** - dijo Rogger en un tono peligroso y se dirigió a Akane quién se había puesto de pie y ya se encaminaba a la salida abrazada de Damien- **¡Espera!** - se exaltó poniéndose de pie- **¡Te demandaré si pones un solo pie fuera de esta oficina y sabes que puedo hacerlo!**

Ambos de detuvieron, y Damien retiró su brazo de la espalda de Akane para sonreír al hombre de un modo que le puso los pelos de punta.

**-Lo siento, señor. Pero no permitiré que le hable en ese tono a la señorita. Ella no hará nada que no quiera hacer-** dijo en un tono suave y demandante a la vez, cuya sonrisa le daba un toque ciertamente escalofriante.

**-E-Está en el contrato** -tartamudeó Rogger.

Akane se dio vuelta y con el rostro inexpresivo, habló:

**-No quiero problemas judiciales, es cierto. Ya tengo bastante con eso. No quiero más**- y sonrió, finalmente, de una forma extraña.

Ranma achicó los ojos sin intervenir, ni comprender.

**-¿Entonces?**- dijo Rogger- **Es mejor evitarse problemas, Akane. Y hacer este último trabajo para mí, ¿Qué dices?**

Akane y Damien se miraron, como siempre, en su comunicación muda, pero significativa, sin lugar a dudas.

-**¡Oh vamos! , cualquier cosa que haya hecho este estúpido, no creo que haya sido tan mala** - habló Rogger de buena gana-** Será mujeriego, irresponsable, mentiroso y charlatán, pero no es un mal chico.**

Ranma lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió a defenderse.

-**¡Que no he hecho nada!**

**-Noto cierta tensión entre ustedes...-** volvió a hablar Rogger ignorando lo último**- ...Tal vez, deban encerrarse y hablar para solucionar sus problemas. Sí, sí** -dijo afirmando con la cabeza y repitió- **Todo se soluciona hablando.**

Y de nada valió el "No me ha hecho nada", ni el "No le he hecho nada". De igual manera, terminaron cediendo ante las demandas, ya que prácticamente los había arrastrado hasta esa oficina.

Fin del flash back.

**-Al menos tuviste la decencia de pedirle a ese hombre que te acompaña que esperara afuera. Si hubiera estado aquí me hubiese sentido... no sé, incómodo** - confesó Ranma de modo natural.

Akane no dijo nada.

Ranma despegó la mirada de la decoración floral, y volteó a mirarla con un semblante serio.

-**Akane... creo que debemos hablar...**

La mujer sonrió tristemente, cruzándose de brazos.

**-Entre tú y yo no hay nada de que hablar, Ranma. Sólo trabajemos en este estúpido comercial. Nuestra relación será solo profesional. Nada de la amistad que hubo entre nosotros y el pasado en común que tenemos será tema de conversación.**

**-Ahí estás** - sonrió sin gracia, parándose del sofá pero sin acercarse ella, y con las manos en los bolsillos continuó hablando - **Huyendo de esto otra vez, como ese día en el aeropuerto cuando me fuiste a despedir hace más de cinco años...**

Akane cerró los ojos algunos segundos pasando su lengua por su labio inferior. Volvió a enfocarlo esta vez con una expresión neutral, vacía como sus ojos... como su corazón... como todo en ella.

-**No hagas que este trabajo se vuelva un martirio-** dijo con su tono de voz, también neutral.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y con la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando dijo lo último, contestó:

-**No te sientas importante. No es como si me interese rebuscar en el pasado, de hecho, hasta hace una hora no tenía idea de como era tu cara. Viví más de cinco años sin ti perfectamente. Lo que dure este trabajo no será nada, absolutamente nada.**

Akane sonrió satisfecha antes de responder:

-**Entonces, estaremos bien**- y luego pareció relajar su cuerpo -**¿Eso es todo? Te veo entonces cuanto nos reunamos con el resto del personal que nos designará Rogger. Que estés bien** - se despidió sin emoción alguna y abandonó con prisa la oficina, sin esperar respuesta.

Ranma se quedó de pie sin voltear a la puerta, viendo fijamente ahora el fondo en el que segundos antes figuraba la joven. En cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse, se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero y se acomodó en él con las manos entrecruzadas tras su nuca y la mirada fija en algún punto perdido.

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios ^-^, ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les está gustando? ¿Alguna recomendación, alguna crítica?


	6. Problemasolución

Cada cuarto, cada mínima esquina parecía resplandecer.

Llamaban a la puerta de su departamento. Se encaminó a la puerta sintiendo ansiedad y una alegría profunda e indescriptible.

La abrió y ante sus ojos la visión de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negro-azulados que le sonreía con malicia. Traía encima nada más que una bata de un color blanco transparente, por lo que no era necesario forcejear demasiado la vista para adivinar sus curvas, y hasta el color rojo de su ropa íntima.

Parecía un ángel... un ángel deseable de mirada perversa.

Avanzó ella unos pasos y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-**¿Me extrañabas?** - habló Akane en un tono seductor que le puso los pelos de punta.

-**Más de lo que te imaginas** - pronunció él acortando de un solo paso la distancia que los separaba.

Sin perder mas tiempo, la agarró por la cintura apretándola contra sí y se inclinó un poco para besarla con vehemencia en los labios abarcando con su lengua la cavidad de ella con desesperación mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba el rostro suave de ella, con amor, con ternura, con la necesidad de expresar por medio del tacto.

De pronto, en un acto impulsivo, llevó sus manos a los glúteos de ella y la alzó en volandas provocando que Akane abriese su piernas para afirmarse a cada lado de su cuerpo. Y avanzó hasta pegarla a la puerta con suavidad, antes de volverla a besar con el mismo desenfreno que antes.

Podía sentir sus gemidos, sentir su calidez embriagante y su ternura envolvente. Tan nítido, tan real, tan palpable...

-**No sabes cuánto esperé por eso** - le confesó en un tono enronquecido, desviándose al cuello de ella, oliendo su aroma... su cabello ahora largo... su criatura sobrenatural.

Como el cuerpo femenino era sostenido por el suyo y ella permanecía tan bien agarrada de él, llevó una mano al escote de su albornoz y la metió dentro de él para propinarle a su seno izquierdo una caricia desesperada, urgente, provocando que de ella escapase un gemido de placer. Con su otra mano acariciaba su contorno, sus curvas escondidas...

-**Te necesito-** la oyó susurrar a su oído sensualmente- **...dentro de mí-** completó.

Sintió una ola de calor envolverlo de forma potente y avasalladora.

Despertó de repente, incorporándose de golpe y cubierto en sudor a plena noche. Tragó con dificultad, llevó ambas manos a su rostro y ahogó entre ellas un grito desesperado. No le hizo falta revisar porque sabía, de antemano, que su anatomía ya había reaccionado ante la fantasía...

Ya era la tercera noche que llevaba con esta clase de sueños. Estos habían comenzado la misma noche en que la había vuelto a ver...

Faltaban cuatro días más para la reunión con el personal que cooperará en el comercial, es decir, cuatro días sin verla igual a tres noches en los que su inconsciente se esmeraría por ponerle en frente escenas eróticas con Akane... Y eso, si es que tenía una visión optimista y pensaba que los sueños cesarían con sólo volver a verla, de lo contrario enloquecería de pura desesperación y de puro cansancio.

Volvió a acortarse, recuperando el aliento. Llevó su antebrazo a su frente.

-**Maldita sea...** -murmuró con tono de voz enronquecido-**... Esto ya es demasiado...**

* * *

La mañana estaba fresca y el cielo nublado. Perfecto, así podía movilizarse con más comodidad.

Vestía una chaqueta, una bufanda que le escondía parcialmente el rostro y una gorra. Así nadie le reconocería, lo último que quería era un escándalo, fans chillonas que llegarían corriendo por un autógrafo o lo que fuera; todo parecía inconveniente y todo era preferible evitarlo.

Lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a su destino, como si temiera perderse por el camino transitado tantas veces con anterioridad.

Jhonn era un amigo suyo. Lo había conocido en un torneo, no porque él fuera un artista marcial sino más bien era psicólogo y psicoanalista, y había acudido a un torneo cierta vez entre el público. No era tampoco admirador suyo, tampoco lo era del oponente. Estaba ahí por estar.

Debido a ciertas casualidades, lo alcanzó a conocer en el lavabo masculino. El suyo propio se había averiado, así que no le quedó más remedio que acudir al público aunque tomando previamente la precaución de disimular su identidad. Ahí, sin embargo, el hombre de semblante bonachón lo había reconocido con solo mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió comentando lo bien que había estado sobre la plataforma hace unos momentos. Desde entonces, a lo largo de tres largos años, se mantuvieron en contacto y se convirtieron en grandes amigos de confidencias y consejos..., y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba en momentos como aquel.

Llegó su consulta y se sentó en un asiento de la sala de espera, la cual, como siempre, estaba llena. Sin embargo, Johnn en un momento en el que salió a decirle algo a la secretaria, lo divisó y tras dirigirle un gesto de sorpresa de cejas alzadas y boca abierta, le sonrió y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que pasara antes del que venía siguiente.

**-¡Hombre! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! Hace mucho que no te aparecías por aquí -**exclamó Johnn en cuanto cerró la puerta. Le indicó que tomara asiento en la silla puesta frente a su escritorio, mientras se dirigía a su sitio-** ¡A qué se debe el honor, querido amigo.**

Ranma se deshizo de la bufanda y del gorro que ya parecían estarlo asfixiando. Si bien, cuando salió de su departamento hacía frío y el ambiente era fresco, ahora la temperatura parecía haber aumentado, aunque bien pudo haberse debido a que venía a paso rápido y además tan abrigado.

Antes de cualquier cosa, dijo sonriendo:

**-No debiste haberme echo pasar así como así.**

**-¿Qué dices?** - frunció ligeramente el ceño, sonriendo también -** También pagaste por la consulta, y eres mi amigo. Yo puedo hacerte pasar si así lo quiero**- se apoyó en el escritorio-** Por cierto, me enteré de lo que ocurrió en Japón.**

Ranma resopló con fastidio y entornó los ojos.

**-Eso... -** se restregó los ojos, y seguidamente se echó hacia atrás en el asiento - **Ni me lo recuerdes, amigo. Me llevé un gran susto cuando encontré dentro de mi cuarto a esas niñitas sacando fotos a mi ropa y a mi cosas.**

**-¿Es por eso que le ocultas a la prensa tu nuevo paradero? Ni siquiera saben que volviste a Los Ángeles, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

-**Puedes llamarlo 'trauma', amigo. En todo caso, es sólo circunstancial. Estoy dentro de un nuevo comercial aquí, así que...no tardará en saberse que estoy de vuelta**- habló con fastidio-** El idiota de Rogger... y pensar que me estaba tomando unas vacaciones de todo esto.**

**-En tu agencia deben estar furiosos contigo -** achicó los ojos el psicólogo- **Se supone que no podías trabajar para alguien más mientras trabajaba...**

**-Sí, puedo -** lo interrumpió Ranma, encogiéndose de hombros-** Ese idiota es el hermano de uno de los inversionistas. A ellos les conviene que trabaje con Rogger, además no sería nada gratificante el que me demande y llamar así la atención de los medios**-dijo, con sonrisa resignada-** Sólo le pedí a Rogger que escogiera a un personal de confianza, que trabaje bien y que sea discreto.**

Johnn asintió con la cabeza devolviendo una sonrisa, comprensivo. Tras algunos instantes de silencio, el psicólogo se acomodó en su asiento echándose hacia atrás en la misma posición que el artista marcial, y con ánimos renovados preguntó:

-**¿Y bien, amigo mío? ¿Crees que no noté la cara de cansancio que traes? Cuéntame-** le animó.

**-Es una mujer** -contestó. Johnn lo miró sorprendido, no se esperaba una respuesta tal. Sabía que su amigo era un mujeriego y que nunca habían sido las mujeres un incordio en su vida, sino por el contrario, un disfrute. Así que, verlo abatido por una mujer le extrañó de sobremanera.

-**¿Una mujer?** -repitió, pestañeando repetidas veces, volviendo a su posición inicial recargado en el escritorio. Y viéndolo directo a los ojos, preguntó-** ¿Qué clase de mujer?**

Ranma sonrió calmado, percibiendo la sorpresa por parte de su receptor.

**-¿Recuerdas que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo te hablé de que cuando era adolescente tenía una prometida?**

El buen hombre hizo memoria algunos segundos con el ceño fruncido.

**-Sí, sí -** contestó finalmente**- creo que me lo contaste. Con la que viviste durante unos años con su familia, y que luego te rechazó, algo así, ¿no?**

**-Hombre -** exclamó él como ofendido, enderezándose en el asiento **- No es como si me hubiera rechazado. Nunca me declaré ni nada. Que quede claro.**

El psicólogo rió levemente, y todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro contestó.

**-Bueno, bueno... ¿Y? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?**

**-Me la encontré hace unos días. Resulta que será mi compañera de trabajo** - dijo en un tono casual, y al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el hombre añadió- **Al parecer también ella tiene un contrato con Rogger.**

**-¡Que vueltas da la vida!** - exclamó y volvió a echarse en el asiento**-¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos? Sino mal me equivoco, fue tu primer amor...¿no?**

Ranma apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio y se las quedó viendo sin responder.

**-¿Aún la amas?...**

Negó con la cabeza con lentitud, y luego lo miró.

**-La verdad, le tengo un cariño. Y está aún más bonita que antes. Su forma de ser también ha cambiado, parece otra, y sin embargo...-** tomó aire y lo soltó sonoramente- **... de algún modo extraño siento que sigue siendo ella.**

**-¿Seguro que no la amas? Cualquiera que te escuche pensaría que todavía sientes algo por ella-** señaló el psicólogo, sonriente.

**-No, te equivocas-** dijo con seguridad y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos -** Akane Tendo no es más que un recuerdo para mí. Fue mi primer amor y me marcó muy hondo, lo admito, pero cuando la vi no sentí...**- calló unos instantes, sin saber decir lo que quería expresar.

**-Entiendo** - le cortó Johnn facilitándole las cosas-** pero, ...entonces, ¿Ella te dijo algo? ¿Cómo fue su reencuentro?** - cuestionó interesado.

**-Hablamos, pero fue un poco incómodo al principio. En realidad, Johnn ahí no está el punto. No ocurrió nada fuera de lugar, lo extraño ocurrió después.**

**-¿Después?** -repitió sin entender.

-**Hace tres noches que tengo sueños eróticos con esa mujer** - resopló con fastidio, y volvió a echarse sobre el espaldar del asiento, desviando la mirada -** Es horrible, amigo, lo peor que me ha pasado. Despierto en la madrugada y de ahí en adelante me es imposible conciliar el sueño. Llevo tres noches así, Johnn, TRES -** dijo enfatizando el número.

El psicólogo frunció los labios enarcando una ceja.

**-A veces los sueños hablan por el corazón, Ranma.**

El artista marcial lo miró con incomprensión. Johnn suspiró y se levantó de su silla.

**-Nuestros sueños a veces simbolizan lo que en fondo queremos, simbolizan nuestras frustraciones, nuestros miedos** -comenzó a explicar, dando vueltas de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de su paciente- **Somos seres muy vulnerables, Ranma. Mas de lo que desearíamos, más de lo que pensamos.**

-**¿Quieres decir que sueño todo esto porque en el fondo quiero estar con Akane?** - achicó un ojo- **Es imposible, yo...**

**-Puede que en tu presente no sea así** - dijo deteniéndose**- Pero en un pasado la amaste e inconscientemente cautivaste la idea de que estarías con ella algún día. Quizás se debe en gran parte a la presión por parte de sus familias, según me contaste, siempre confabulaban para que estuvieran juntos. Y tú debiste, al menos por un lapso de tiempo, tener presente que te casarías con ella, de que estar al lado de esa mujer era tu futuro. Entonces el que no lo hayas concretado lo transforma en una "espinita", ¿Comprendes lo que digo?** -dijo acomodándose sus anteojos.

Ranma fruncía el ceño a la vez que asentía.

**-Creo que comprendo... pero aún así...**

El hombre le hizo una señal con la mano para callase, y él continuó explicando.

**-Cuando la volviste a ver esa "espinita" que tienes te volvió a "pinchar", y se te reveló en los sueños que estás teniendo con ella.**

**-¿Entonces qué?** - habló Ranma esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica -**¿Tengo que casarme con ella para que pueda dormir en paz?**

**-No necesariamente** - le respondió Johnn, en un tono suave y calmado -** Sólo acuéstate con ella, y listo**.

Ranma alzó su ceja izquierda, y soltó una carcajada.

-**¿Qué dices?...** -dijo risueño.

**-Es el único modo. ¿Crees que eres el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que tiene esos males?** - sonrió el psicólogo, cruzándose de brazos- **A todos, sin excepción, le han cesado los sueños en cuánto llevaron esas fantasías a la realidad. Ahí está tu respuesta, amigo.**

Al ver todavía una sonrisa divertida en el atractivo rostro del ojiazul, continuó:

**-¿Que no me crees? Hombre, soy un profesional y sé lo que te digo. No pierdes nada con probar. No hay mujer que se te resista, eso dicen las revistas. ¿Por qué con esta mujer va a ser diferente?**

La sonrisa divertida duró otro poco, mientras Ranma meditaba profundamente las palabras recién oídas. Hasta que al final habló:

**-Si... supongo que tienes razón** - contestó con un brillo de deleita cruzando su mirar- **Además, será muy divertido e interesante seducir a esa mujer... No pierdo nada con probar...**

Continuará...


	7. Te quise

Rogger movía una y otra vez su dedo índice contra el vidrio de la larga mesa. Parecía ansioso, preocupado y molesto.

Uno de los hombres alzó la mano y preguntó: **¿Por qué no empezamos y luego usted...?**

-**¡No podemos comenzar sin ella!** - sentenció el hombre dando un golpe a la mesa con la palma de su mano.

El ambiente quedó tenso y en un silencio incómodo.

Ranma resopló con fastidio, y siguió manipulando el lapicero entre los dedos fijándose en lo que hacía de un modo que parecía ausente.

Era consciente de que las seis mujeres presentes le dedicaban una mirada de admiración mezclada con insinuación, también que la mayoría de los hombres de observaba con curiosidad y uno que otro con indiferencia.

No estaba de ánimo para hablar más de lo que la cordialidad exigía.

Lo único que deseaba es que Akane Tendo dejara de hacerse esperar y apareciera por la ancha puerta.

Seis noches soñando con ella, con tenerla entre sus brazos y satisfacerse con su cuerpo... ¿Qué sentiría ahora al volver a verla?

Suspiró en medio de su meditación.

**-Ya llegará** - dijo Rogger con la voz rasposa, creyendo adivinar las emociones que se arremolinaban en su ser y sus motivos que confundió con los suyos propios.

Ranma vio en sus ojos verdadera angustia porque la mujercita no llegaba todavía. Le pareció, mas bien, que el hombre quería convencerse a sí mismo como si con decirlo lo transformara en una profecía irrevocable.

No dijo nada y continuó moviendo el lapicero a su voluntad.

En ese momento la puerta emitió el sonido característico que ejerce, cuando está pronta a ser abierta de par en par como lo hizo segundos después. Todos voltearon a ver a la hermosa y joven mujer de larga y lacia cabellera negra-azulada, envuelta en un abrigo de pieles color negro lo cual acentuaba la blancura de su piel y el castaño de sus ojos.

Y si alguien creyó por casualidad, que la tan esperada joven aparecería avergonzada dando excusas a su jefe, afligida tal vez creyendo que el trabajo le puede ser quitado, se equivocaron profundamente porque en su rostro una sonrisa de labios pintados se esbozaba tranquila.

Ranma la quedó viendo como pasmado. Tragó con dificultad. Los recuerdos de sus sueños pasados acudieron a su mente como un relámpago, como una película pornográfica en secuencia. Sonrió finalmente todavía viéndola, sin esconder la satisfacción de que por fin la joven Tendo hubiese llegado.

Tras de ella, como siempre, Damien, con la misma tranquilidad que su dama reflejaba en toda su faz.

Por un instante, aunque mínimo, la curiosidad le embargó sustituyendo cualquier emoción que pudo haber sentido antes. ¿Quién era ese hombre?... ¿Por qué no dejaba a Akane ni a luz ni a sombra?

Murmullos.

-**Llegas tarde** - exclamó Rogger levantándose de golpe. A pesar de que quiso sonar enfadado, el alivio pudo más. La mujer ensanchó la sonrisa-** Siéntense.**

Akane suspiró y dijo:

**-Buenos días** - de un modo casual, y del mismo modo, obedeció sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa. Damien lo hizo en el costado, al lado de ella.

**-Bien, ahora que por fin estamos todos reunidos...** -comenzó hablando Rogger. Comenzando por la exposición del producto...

Durante la hora y media, que duró la reunión, Ranma no le despegó la mirada a Akane ni por un momento, ni siquiera cuando fue consciente de que su insistencia visual había provocado que Damien lo mirase con una molestia que no se dignó en esconder.

Ranma asentía cada vez Akane aportaba con una idea o la comentaba. Por ella es que el tiempo transcurrió como en un segundo, por ella es que en cuánto la reunión hubo terminado y ya todos comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos, no supo a qué conclusión se había llegado.

La mujer arregló sus cabellos, agarró su cartera la cual se llevó al hombro con seguridad, y seguidamente le hizo a Damien un gesto al que él correspondió con un asentimiento.

Ambos, abandonaron la sala bajo la atenta mirada del ojiazul.

-**¡Qué calor hacía ahí!** - comentó la mujer abanicándose con la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra, acomodó su cabellera en el lado izquierdo permitiendo que parte de su cuello fuera expuesto al aire circundante.

Damien a su lado, preguntó con su semblante casi siempre serio:

-**¿Señorita, se fijó en que Saotome no le quitó la mirada de encima ningún minuto? -** dijo sin titubeos, viendo directo al frente.

Akane no contestó de inmediato.

-**Qué extraño** - comentó tras unos instantes.

El ancho pasillo por el que transitaban le pareció a Akane de pronto más angosto, más estrecho. Se sintió mareada de golpe, la sensación de vértigo la hizo cerrar sus ojos y detenerse.

Perdió el equilibro, pero fue agarrado al instante por los hombros, mientras oía como lejana, la voz del francés diciendo:

-**¿Qué ocurre, señorita?**

Respiró hondo antes de atreverse a levantar los párpados para enfocar la mirada en un hombre de faz preocupada, y luego fijarse en el pasillo y comprender sus verdaderas dimensiones parpadeando repetidas veces.

-**Iré al tocador unos minutos.**

**-Pero, ¿Se encuentra bien?** - insistió él, todavía preocupado **-¿Qué le pasó?**

**-No sé...** - dijo sintiéndose fatigada - **Me sentí mareada de pronto, debe ser por el calor -** le sonrió al final, en un gesto que no alcanzó a ser del todo creído.

La vibración del celular, guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón de tela, le desvió la atención.

-**Contesta** - le permitió ella con una seriedad impenetrable.

Contestó de inmediato al verificar el número. Parecía importante.

-**Te espero afuera del edificio. No tardes** - le dijo, sin esperar a que finalizase su llamada. Siguió sus pasos, en un andar seguro, retomando de golpe la estabilidad perdida.

Damien se quedó viendo a la mujer hasta al doblar en un pasillo se le perdió de vista.

Suspiró con pesadez, todavía con el auricular pegado a la oreja, avanzó a grandes zancadas siguiendo las huellas invisibles de su delicada dama. Sin embargo, al asomarse por el pasillo, por donde divisó haber seguido, ya no la halló.

* * *

Agradeció que nadie se encontrara en él. Ya lo había verificado.

Era un baño largo y limpio, bien cuidado y el olor a desodorante ambiental armonizaba el lugar.

Observaba su reflejo. Su palidez, su rostro como siempre -maquillado de manera tenue-.

Respiró profundamente. Mojó su mano y acarició con ella su cuello para refrescar el área. Luego acomodó su cabello, paseando sus dedos entre él como solía hacer.

Oyó pasos. Entrecerró la mirada atenta a quién ingresaría al cuarto, por medio del espejo. Eran pasos pesados ...tal vez de una mujer con sobrepeso, o algo por el estilo.

La sorpresa no se manifestó en sus facciones, sin embargo, en cuánto descubrió que quién entraba no era sino un hombre, ESE hombre; un hombre musculoso de contextura atlética, de piel blanca y ojos grises que contrastaban con la negrura total de sus cabellos. Un hombre atractivo, de esos que atraía la atención inevitablemente de la mayoría femenina... Así fue siempre, y ella lo sabía.

Ingresó con toda naturalidad a ese terreno que debiera ser prohibido, con una sonrisa confiada y unos ojos brillando a merced de una emoción que no supo descifrar.

Akane se mantuvo inmóvil, viéndolo a través del espejo.

-**Recuerdo que antes te dejabas el cabello largo para parecerte a Kasumi y gustarle al doctor Tofú... ¿Ahora cuál es el motivo?** -le dijo en un tono casual, apoyándose en la puerta cerrada de uno de los cubículos individuales. La miraba directo a los ojos, devorándola con la mirada, adivinando sus emociones...y tal vez, hasta tejiendo premoniciones de sus próximas reacciones.

**-Cosa mía** - le respondió extrañada. Volteó para mirarlo de frente, en una expresión nueva de decisión y seguridad, y preguntó-** ¿Qué haces en el baño de damas?**

**-Cosa mía** - le dijo en un remedo de su respuesta anterior.

Akane enarcó una ceja viéndolo con diversión. Habiendo descubierto algo que con anterioridad no captó, y escogió la mejor manera de burlarse de él...

**-Estás de hombre...Ranma.**

_**"Estás de hombre"**_; había dicho. Y la frase se repitió en su mente en un eco profundo e infinito. Quería picarlo, hacerle rabiar..., pero él era más astuto, más sagaz que ella en cuánto relaciones con el sexo opuesto se trataba. O al menos, eso creía.

Akane pudo haber cambiado mucho, sí. Pero seguía siendo una mujer, y eso la marcaba definiendo con todo y características lo que es.

-**Sí, "estoy de hombre"**- respondió siguiéndole el juego. Avanzó un paso hacia ella, que a la peli-azul le fue imposible retroceder a su vez debido que detrás suyo yacía el mueble de baldosas con los lavabos- **"Estoy de hombre"...** - volvió a repetir, ensanchando la sonrisa que no abandonó desde que entró. Rió con ganas. Akane lo observaba entre desconfiada y extrañada...

Se acomodó nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos y viéndola todavía con esa confianza y seguridad humillantes tan propias de él.

-**Eres muy graciosa... ¿Sabes? He pensado en lo que me dijiste la otra vez -** dijo manipulador-** y llegué a la conclusión de que no quiero.**

**-¿No quieres?** - repitió la mujer con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin comprender.

-**No quiero que nuestra relación sea únicamente profesional** - aclaró viéndola directo a los ojos. Ella se mostró neutra, indiferente, como si esas palabras no la hubieran alcanzado. Continuó- **Tampoco quiero que retomemos la amistad que existió entre nosotros. Esa vieja camaradería, porque para empezar ...**- se enserió de pronto, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto muy suyo-**...Yo no soy el mismo que solía irte a rescatar cada vez que te metías en problemas, o al que obligabas a comer tus asquerosas invenciones culinarias, o el que recibía los golpes de tu mazo cada vez que te enfadabas; tú tampoco eres la misma...** -retomó su sonrisa, esta vez cubierta de un sarcasmo maligno. Hizo un ademán con su mano, señalando a toda ella -**...Basta con mirarte.**

Resopló ella con fastidio, entornando los ojos, pero antes de que alcanzara a objetar algo Ranma ya había avanzado el par de pasos que los distanciaban y había enroscado su musculoso brazo entorno a su cintura estrecha y con la mano libre alzó con suavidad su rostro femenino, para que esos ojos castaños que en un tiempo... en otra época, tantas veces lo vieron, se envolviera con la suya...

-**Yo te quise, Akane** -confesó con un tono de voz enronquecido y bajo, otorgándole una intimidad inquebrantable a la escena-** Yo te amé... -** se lamió los labios, y acentuó el agarre de su cintura con desespero -**...Si tú, si tan sólo...**- silenció algunos segundos, pero ella vio claramente el sufrimiento expresado en él, su angustia que por un momento también fue la suya.

**-Eran otros tiempos -** fue lo único que atajó a decir cuando el silencio demás le dio la palabra-** En todo caso, dudo que todo esto te afecte. Tú mismo me dijiste que ya no te importaba,...¿Recuerdas?**

Acercó otro poco su rostro, invadiendo todavía más su espacio personal. Hablándole casi encima de los tiernos labios de ella, contestó en un susurro:

**-Lo dije porque estaba molesto. Me sentía... extraño. Tú ahí, tan indiferente...Me dolió, ¿Sabes?** - deslizó su vista hacia sus labios, los que en su adolescencia tanto quiso probar y que ahora yacían a centímetros de los suyos -**Sí, eran otros tiempos...pero, si lo miras bien, no es tanto tiempo el que ha transcurrido... **

Se apartó hacia atrás justo cuando él había avanzado para alcanzar sus labios, utilizando sus manos que empujaban lo más que podían el torso del artista marcial. Pero no alcanzó a objetar nada...

Con la mano con que sostenía su rostro, atrajo hacia ella todo su cuerpo haciendo que su mejilla se pegase contra su torso cubierto por la fina tela de su camisa, para que sintiera su respiración calmada y los latidos de vida dentro suyo. La abrazó, en un gesto que prefería se hubiese dado antes y no ahora que los sentimientos expiraron, y ya a causa de la soledad, del pasado, se les transformó la personalidad y el corazón.

Ya no son los mismos, pero algo... algo queda en ellos, una parte por muy mínima que sea, de lo que fueron... pero que nunca volverán a ser.

**-Quieres sexo, ¿No es así?...** - habló de pronto Akane, rompiendo de tajo el encanto, la magia y el sentimentalismo.

Una sonrisa se esbozó con malicia en el apuesto rostro masculino. La separó de sí casi con violencia y se inclinó para que su rostro quedase a la altura del de ella.

-**¿Cómo adivinaste?**

La mujer rió levemente y burlona lo encaró.

-**Buen método** - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta- **Te felicito. Cualquier mujer hubiese caído con eso... Lástima que yo tengo experiencia con hombres como tú, Ranma. Ahora si me disculpas, Damien me está esperando...**

Sin más, como antes, sin aguardar la respuesta a su despedida, dirigió sus pasos -que resonaron en el sitio por los tacos dotándola de una elegancia y feminidad admirables- a la salida.

Ya solo, agachó el rostro y rompió a reír en una carcajada estruendosa que retumbó en todo el lugar.

Akane pudo oír desde su distancia el estallido de su ex-prometido. Sonrió ella, contenta, plena... en dirección al elevador. Damien debía estar preocupado.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Y bien?:D


	8. Venganza

Aún no comprendía, el razonamiento carecía de lógica por completo.

¿Qué relación tenía un artista marcial con un producto anti-acné? Sin embargo, forzado por ciertas circunstancias, ahí estaba.

La botella de plástico transparente con agua hasta la mitad, era sostenida firmemente, a ratos la apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria y en otros jugueteaba con ella llevándola de una mano a la otra, dependiendo claro de lo que hacía cierta joven divisada a lo lejos.

A pesar de que sus piernas no fueran lo bastante largas, la mujercita se movía con rapidez dando explicaciones de aquí para allá entre mujeres y hombres de distintas edades.

Se sentía molesto e inquieto.

Aquella mañana, la joven mujer con suerte le había saludado del modo frío y distante con que se saluda a un extraño. Un saludo obligatorio.

Luego, no le había vuelto a hablar sino cuando le era estrictamente necesario. Tan profesional como dijo que sería en un principio, nada de miradas ni de indirectas que reflejasen que en su memoria aún perduraban los recuerdos de aquella mañana de hace dos días, cuando aquel interesante encuentro tuvo lugar en el tocador de damas...

No creía que se sintiese avergonzada. Tampoco la había percibido molesta... ¿Entonces por qué?

Aunque se había consentido observándola largamente, enriqueciéndose de sus gestos, de sus movimientos acalorados... Y de nuevo volvían a él los recuerdos de sus sueños, y de nuevo volvía a el recuerdo de cuando por poco besó sus labios.

-**Estoy cansado** - se quejó luego de que una rubia mujer de tez tan clara como sus ojos, le daba detalles de lo que luego debiera enseñar a la cámara.

-**Debe hacerlo** - le dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ranma tras estudiarla mentalmente algunos instantes, le sonrió de vuelta.

-**Aunque...Sabes ...**- dijo incorporándose en el asiento de tela y de palos, en el que había estado sentado desde hace un buen rato. Acercó su rostro al de la rubia **- ... Podría esforzarme un poco, si tuviera un incentivo por el cual hacerlo... ¿Qué dices?**- la insinuación estaba clara.

Ella rió entre avergonzada y nerviosa. Al tener aquel rostro y ese mirar clavados en ella, no pudo agregar nada al asentimiento rígido de cabeza.

Ranma ensanchó su sonrisa viendo como la voluptuosa mujer se marchaba a tropezones.

Volvió a recargarse cómodo en el asiento. No tenía intención alguna de mover un sólo músculo por Rogger. El sujeto le había resultado exigente, e insistía e insistía en que no reflejaba la emoción que él reclamaba.

Estaba acostumbrado, es cierto, al mundo de las luces y las cámaras, pero ha de haber sido por el cansancio de las últimas noches, que no tenía ánimos de presentar un rostro sonriente. Había olvidado las líneas en una ocasión, incluso, evento que jamás le hubiera ocurrido de no ser por...

-**¡Tú!**

Entrecerró la mirada. Reconoció aquella voz.

Dirigió con lentitud sus pupilas a la mujer quién le había acaparado la atención desde que la vio a entrar al edificio.

Ahí estaba, visiblemente molesta, visiblemente agotada, quizás por la agotadora jornada. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo parecía enérgica quizás por el enfado que enmarcaba sus facciones y lo señalaba -literalmente hablando- con el dedo índice.

Miró al frente nuevamente. Ella bajó el brazo, pero el disgusto no menguó ni un poco, es más se acrecentó con el comentario siguiente:

-**Es que tú nunca te despegas de ella** - dijo alzando la voz. No fue necesario que lo mirase, menos que dijera su nombre porque el aludido sabía perfectamente que aquellas palabras ásperas iban dirigidas a él.

No contestó por el freno que aquella mano femenina ejerció en su brazo. No quería problemas, y él lo supo, pero no se abstuvo de dirigir al ojiazul una mirada sulfurada.

**-Él estará a mí lado, no importa lo que digas - **le dijo en un tono neutro, y hasta un poco más bajo de lo que hubiera deseado - **Mejor preocúpate de hacer tu trabajo como debes.**

-**No es mi culpa en lo absoluto, Akane. Es culpa de es...**- y la oración quedó suspendida en medio de la nada cuando se supo hablando solo.

Se quedó viendo con recelo cómo la menuda mujer y ese misterioso hombre, se alejaban de él dándole la espalda, como si de una burla maquinada se hubiera tratado.

Frunció los labios...

Oyó su nombre, y él debía acudir al llamado.

* * *

Anochecía.

Estaba exhausta. Imaginando la tibieza de sus sábanas y la esponjosidad de su colchón, Akane descendía las escaleras de entrada que daban a la puerta principal del edificio. Damien a su lado, comentaba ciertos percances durante la producción del comercial...

La brisa era fresca y óptima para ella. Estar encerrada todo el día entre tanto ajetreo le había desgastado el espíritu y menguado el buen ánimo con que había llegado, pero finalmente, casi todo estaba listo. Sólo faltaban unos cuántos ajustes que tratar únicamente con Rogger, y entonces su trabajo ahí estaba zanjado...

Llevó sin quererlo, su mano a su pecho y estrujó su camisa frunciendo el ceño... ¿Por qué sentía ese pesar anidado en sí?...

-**¿Qué ocurre?** -le preguntó Damien.

Negó con la cabeza y tragó con cierta dificultad. Estaban por llegar a la salida del recinto, cuando una voz masculina que reconoció al instante, pareció retumbar dentro de su mente invocando su nombre.

Se detuvo y se giró con su misma expresión neutra de la que Ranma ya se había acostumbrado. Damien endureció el semblante, y con voz golpeada preguntó:

**-¿Quiere que me encargue de él, señorita?**

Ranma vestía informal y su trenza lucía algo desordenada. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud despreocupada, ¿Entonces por qué su mirada le pareció de pronto desesperada y...hasta angustiada?

-**No, déjalo** - y viendo fijamente a su ex -prometido, agregó **-Adelantate. Vete al hotel, yo me encargo.**

**-Pero...**

**-¡Yo la llevaré!** - exclamó Ranma ahora luciendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

No volteó a verlo. Dudoso e inseguro, le preguntó a Akane:

**-¿Está segura?**

**-Vete** -fue la más certera respuesta.

Damien apretó sus labios, y se encaminó a la salida del recinto, guardándose sus comentarios, sus maldiciones... Detestaba a ese hombre: Ranma Saotome.

Había oído tantas veces ese nombre y apellido juntos, y en tantas confesiones y todas tristes. Por ello, es que no comprendía la actitud de su dama frente a él..., ¿Qué la motivaba siquiera a ofrecerle la oportunidad de hablar?! Si él únicamente merece desprecio.

La pareja, separada por algunos metros, no comenzó su plática hasta que el francés hubo desaparecido de la panorámica de ambos.

Akane guardó silencio cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada, en un claro mensaje que su interlocutor captó al instante.

**-Lo siento... Siento el comportamiento de la última vez, Akane. No fue apropiado** - arrastró las palabras como si le hubiera costado decirlas.

**-Nunca fuiste bueno con las palabras** - comentó Akane avanzando algunos pasos hacia él, disminuyendo de a poco los metros que en un pasado fueron kilómetros -** Pero ahora veo que te desenvuelves mejor** - apuntó, con una sonrisa pequeña y burlona, y también sarcástica.

-**Sí, ahora conozco un poco más de mujeres que en ese entonces...**

Algunos segundos de silencio, y ella concibió ese un buen momento para disparar una duda que le había estado carcomiendo la consciencia desde hace un buen tiempo.

-**¡Claro! , pero no todas las mujeres con las que te involucras 'son de ahora'** - comentó alzando la voz.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?** - frunció el ceño levemente, sin comprender el punto expuesto.

-**Recuerdo haberte visto en una revista junto a mi hermana, Ranma** - apuntó Akane, sonriendo de oreja a oreja - **Aquí entre nos ... ¿Fue algo de momento o es que en el pasado te gustó aunque fuera un poco?**

Perplejo y desencajado por completo se quedó, por ello es que perdió la oportunidad de dar una respuesta cuando ella volvió a agregar.

**-¡Sí que eres impredecible, Ranma!** - rió **-Así que te gustaba mi hermana...**

Le costó un poco recordar y asociar debidamente, pero he ahí el recuerdo de aquella noche en el local en donde se encontró con la mediana de las Tendo, y la revista con ambos de portada que apareció el día siguiente.

Sonrió de medio lado, y de un salto avanzó lo poco que lo separaba de su acompañante. Si ella supo aprovechar una oportunidad para saciar su curiosidad, entonces él aprovecharía la oportunidad para escabullirse por su corazón.

**-¿Tanto te interesa mi vida íntima que curioseas en revistas para saber de mí?**

De pronto tuvo ese atractivo rostro y ese mirar claro muy, pero muy cerca del suyo.

-**Es mi hermana, imbécil -** contestó molesta, por algún motivo verdadera molesta- **No todo tiene que ver contigo.**

Él la observó gratamente sorprendido por algunos instantes; aquella reacción no se la esperaba aún cuando en casos normales fuera la más obvia. Por primera vez después de mucho, se encontraba frente a una Akane molesta, enseñándole otra emoción que no fuera su habitual neutralidad, su sarcasmo y su sonrisa burlona.

No pudo evitar la deslumbrante sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, y tampoco reír por la expresión de extrañeza de Akane. En un impulso de desesperación, alcanzó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, reposando en su cuello la algarabía de su alegría inexplicable, chocando ésta contra su piel pálida y sensible...

**-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! -** reclamó ella, encarcelada entre esos brazos musculosos que le negaban su libertad, y ese torso duro y fuerte.

-**Akane...** -pronunció él quedo, cuando sus carcajadas ya hubieron muerto y se sintió embriagado en el perfume de la peliazul.

**-Te recomiendo que me sueltes ahora mismo, Saotome** - alegó con voz dura y demandante.

No le hizo falta apartarse para ver nuevamente aquella neutralidad impregnada en sus facciones.

**-Ya te lo dejé bien claro la otra vez. No voy a acostarme contigo así que para tus jueguitos absurdos!**

Él no respondió de inmediato y tampoco aflojó su agarre.

Ella, por su parte, no pudo negar que la calidez de su regazo le atontaba los sentidos. Permanecer ahí entre sus brazos, era... por decir lo menos, muy reconfortante... ¡Endemoniadamente reconfortante!. Cerró sus ojos algunos segundos, agachando el rostro y aceptando de paso el gesto.

**-No todo lo que te dije esa vez en el baño fue falso, Akane...** - dijo de pronto en un tono suave y relajado, un tono que no le había oído hasta en ese entonces- **... si me hubieras dicho... si tan sólo ...** - no fue necesario explicar más, ella supo a qué se refería **-...Me hubiera quedado...**

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, y un brillo que él no pudo apreciar cruzó por su mirada nostálgica.

-**Lo sé** - contestó sin pensarlo demasiado -** por eso es que dejé que te marcharas. Si te hubieras quedado ahí, en Nerima, no hubieses llegado a ser lo que hoy eres.**

Le dolió el alma, y la expresión de aflicción que se cruzó por su rostro ella tampoco lo pudo apreciar.

**-¡Qué considerado de tu parte! ..¿No?** - expuso él con cinismo, apretándola con más fuerza consiguiendo que de ella escapase un gemido. No le importó y continuó- **...Como sea, Akane... No vine aquí a hablar del pasado. Vine aquí porque te necesito...**

**-Sí... yo también te necesito...** - respondió ella con voz suave y casi melodiosa.

Se apartó un poco de ella, lo suficiente para que su mano alcance su barbilla y alce el rostro femenino para descubrir su mirar brillante y su sonrisa dulce...

Atrapó sus labios tiernos entre los suyos en un beso desenfrenado y desesperado ... ¡Maldición, y es que sus sueños consiguieron arrancarle la cordura!

Detuvo de golpe los besos, para cogerla en brazos y correr con ella en dirección al estacionamiento que quedaba en el subterráneo. Sabía que el sitio era oscuro, apenas iluminado por unas cuántas luces blancas en el techo, y considerando la hora dudaba que quedaran en él demasiados automóviles. Era cuestión de hallar la esquina perfecta... y entonces disfrutaría de ella, como sus sueños lo obligaron a desearlo.

Akane no protestó, se abrazó a él cuando él corría y saltaba a una velocidad que si alguien los viera dudaría de sus identidades. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, por el vértigo repentino... y cuando los abrió yacía apoyada en la frialdad de una pared de concreto. En una esquina oscura, en un sitio con olor a bencina.

**-¿Dónde estoy?**

No recibió respuesta alguna, porque los labios masculinos se adueñaron de los suyos con desespero ...Las manos de él vagaron por su cuerpo, acariciando con angustia impresa en sus palmas.

De un movimiento, la cogió de la cintura y colocó su cuerpo femenino encima del suyo, cuestión de que él quedara en contra la pared de concreto y ella, por inercia, se abriese de piernas con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo. Tal y como en uno de sus sueños.

Ranma entre besos, desabrochó la camisa de ella y se deshizo de ésta con la rapidez que dicta la experiencia. Y abandonó sus labios para bajar la mirada a su busto todavía cubierto por la tele de su ropa interior. A pesar de la oscuridad, juraría que vislumbró en ella una sonrisa perversa...

Se apresuró a acariciar ...mientras volvía a besarla, con la misma necesidad que antes, ahogando sus gemidos. Akane comenzó a mover sus caderas, a pesar de que ella todavía conservase sus jeans al igual que él, podía sentir cómo sus movimientos lo excitaban, y pronto la prueba más contundente se dejó sentir ...

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Justo cuando sus dedos deambulaban por el broche, Akane se apartó cortando todo contacto de tajo. Se estaba poniendo de pie, cuando Ranma la agarró por el brazo tirando de ella.

**-¡Qué haces?!** - exclamó ella, nuevamente encima de Ranma.

-**¡¿Qué crees que haces tú? ...** -su voz ronca evidenciaba su total excitación .

Akane le sonrió y acercó su rostro al de él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

**-Lo siento, Ranma** - y lo besó en los labios nuevamente, con la misma intensidad que antes. Y en un momento en que el joven se distrajo, volvió a separarse esta vez del todo. Cogió su camisa y corrió alejándose de él abandonándolo en esa esquina, con el cabello despeinado y su camisa arrugada ... y un bulto prominente en su entrepierna.

**-Esta me las pagarás, Akane Tendo... -**murmuró siniestramente.

Akane caminaba apresurada terminando de abotonarse la camisa, todavía en la escasa claridad del estacionamiento pero ya llegando a su salida.

De entre la oscuridad, surgió Damien que no tardó en acercarse a ella y arreglarle el cabello.

**-¿Disfrutó su venganza?** - preguntó calmado.

Una sonrisa fue su respuesta.

Continuará...


End file.
